


Dean's Actions Comes Back With Vengeance

by Jensensgirl3



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Burning Man, Demons, Fire, First Blade, Gen, Lucifer's Cage, Mark of Cain, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensgirl3/pseuds/Jensensgirl3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story summary-This story takes place after Blade Runner and The King of the Damned. Dean makes a trade with Cuthbert Sinclair for the First Blade, in exchange for Sam to be added to his collections. After getting Sam back Dean don't see the wrong he did for killing Abaddon, him and Sam gets into a fight that leaves on Winchester alone and in trouble. Will Dean get his head in the game to see the wrong he did, or will Sam pay the ultimate price for his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Driving away from Sinclair's hidden mansion, Dean was lost in his thoughts. He had promised Sam that he would be coming back for him, after he took care of the Knight of Hell, and he had. He had wanted to keep his Sam safe from her clutches, knowing that she would use his brother as a bargaining chip. When Sinclair said he would exchange the blade for Sam, Dean took the offer without a second thought. Reassuring Sam that he would come back for him after killing Abaddon, he knew that his brother was upset with him he had to do what he had to. Keeping his brother out of the line of fire.

Thinking back to the fight with the so-called Queen of Hell, he could still feel the burn on his arm and the power that was still surging through him. He had never felt so much power before and wondered if that was how Sam felt, after he drank Ruby's blood to kill Lilith and release Lucifer from his cage. Not that he really wanted to think back to that time, when both he and Sam were at their lowest point with each other.

For a moment Dean had thought that Abaddon was going to kill him and Crowley, 'that wouldn't be so bad with the King of Hell gone' he told himself as she threw him into the wall so that he lost grip on the Blade. Glaring at Abaddon, Dean concentrated on getting the Blade back, feeling the burn on his arm, he looked down and saw the mark was glowing. Feeling so much hatred for the red-haired demon fueled his desire to get the blade back into his hand. Focusing all his thoughts on that one task, Dean saw the blade begin to wiggle from where it sat on the floor, just before it flew back into his hand. With the power surging through him he broke free from Abaddon's power, slowly moving towards her until the Blade went deep into her chest. After stabbing her he glanced up to see Crowley sitting in the chair; it was so tempting to go and kill him right there while he was defenseless. The bullet in his shoulder had a Devil's Trap engraved on it, so Crowley couldn't do anything but sit there and watch. Standing up from the dead body on the floor Dean advanced on the demon, still feeling the craving for blood. What stopped him from stabbing Crowley as he had Abaddon was the fact that someone was missing at the moment. Knowing that he had to get his Sammy back was more important then Crowley. Getting the bullet out of the demon, he roughly lifted the demon off the chair, shoving him to the Impala they race back to Sinclair's.

Glancing to his right, Dean saw that Sam hadn't moved since they left the mansion, his head was propped against the window as he looked out into the night sky. Dean could tell that his brother wasn't sleeping by his breathing, every so often a shiver coursed through him. His arms were wrapped around his middle like he was keeping himself warm, he breathing was quick and sharp, shoulders tense. All signs of a brother in shock from some bad experience, besides being in the cell he found him in, Dean wondered what had Sinclair done to his brother. That thought didn't stay in his mind long though since he was still on the power surge, he had to let Sam know what happened with Abaddon and it excited him.

"Sammy, you should have been there when I killed that bitch, feeling the blade go through her chest, the blood on my hands, I couldn't stop. It felt like that I was high or something I, was so strong and powerful that she was three feet off the ground. When her body dropped to the floor, I couldn't stop myself from stabbing her over and over again. By the time I was done there was blood all over me, the floor, furniture and the bitch."

"When I looked up I saw Crowley sitting in the chair with his eyes wide, he looked somewhat scared of me. I wanted to go right over there and killed the bastard too, for all the crap he put us through over the years. Then when I looked over I didn't see you anywhere around, that's when I realized I still had to come and get you. All that power, strength and adrenalin I felt during the fight started to wear off, leaving me breathless and weak like I was before all of this happened." Dean sounded disappointed that his power-trip had ended, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

Hearing his brother talked about the fight with Abaddon, Sam didn't really care how Dean felt. Sam was furious at Dean for selling him to the magician for the First Blade, which was obviously more important to Dean then he was. When he heard the disappointment in his brother's voice, is really pissed Sam off, it was like he was blaming him for losing his so-called power. Glancing over his shoulder he saw it in his brother's face too, he could feel his chest tighten from the hurt he felt that turned to anger.

"I'm sorry the thought of me ended the adrenaline-junky high you were on, I can see how disappointed you are from losing your little high."

Looking over at his brother Dean saw anger and hurt in Sam's eyes and he couldn't understand why his sibling would feel like that. He had rescued Sam as he'd said he would.

"I didn't say that Sam that I was disappointed about anything, so where are you getting that from?"

"You didn't have to say it, Dean, I heard it in your voice just now... you know what, just forget it."

With that Sam turned back towards the window, shutting his brother out.

"So what Sam, I get no thank you for rescuing you, fine whatever."

The rest of the drive to the Bunker was in silence, both brothers lost in their own thoughts. Dean could feel the anger in him start to lean towards Sam but he said nothing. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turned white; Dean really wanted to hit something or someone that would have to wait.

~~~SPN~~~

Feeling a hand on his shoulder shaking him from his sleep. Sam blinked tiredly, confused since he didn't remember falling a sleep on the way back. Glaring over at his brother, he opened the car door and slammed it shut. Sam could hear his brother trying to say something to him but he ignored Dean and walked into the Bunker.

Pulling the Impala into the driveway and coming to a stop Dean put the car in park, glancing over at his brother who was now a sleep. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Dean gently shook Sam awake, seeing the glare coming from his eyes set Dean on alert. He knew from experience that they would be having some words with each other; they will have their fighting words get everything out and then be brothers again. Instead Sam yanked the door open, slammed it shut hard, and stalked over to the door of the Bunker. Not once checking to see if Dean was following him.

Getting out of the car Dean yelled at Sam to get his attention, only what he got was silence and a hard slam of the door.

"Hey," Dean opened the door, watching Sam walking down the steps.

"WHAT DEAN?!" Sam yelled as he got to the bottom.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked with confusion in his voice and eyes.

"You really need to ask what is wrong, Dean? Really?"

"You sold me to a psycho magician for the First Blade, that is what's wrong Dean."

"Come off of it Sam! I said that I would be back for you after I killed Abaddon and I did. So why are you so upset?"

"Don't you get it at all, Dean, what you did? It's like that First Blade is more important to you then I am."

"I was protecting you from Abaddon using you as a bargaining chip, keeping you from getting killed by her! What was so wrong with that, tell me?"

Dean's fists were clutch at his side as he stormed down the stairs and leaned close to Sam's face.

"You should be thanking me for getting rid of that bitch once and for all but instead you are being an ungrateful bastard. I did what I had to, like I always do to protecting you; keep you safe from harm making sure you are still by my side. What was I suppose to do? Sinclair wouldn't give me the blade."

"Anything else beside selling me to that sick bastard as a prize, you could have killed him then we both walked out of there. But NO! You just had to think of your needs and what you did, just as long as you did your good deed for the day. I was an afterthought after you did your hero duties, were you even going to come back for me? Or were you going to ride off in the sunset with Crowley as your new partner?"

"I could have killed him, Sam but I had to make sure you were safe, with him being there to keep an eye on you I didn't have to worry. I came back for you just like I said I was after I killed the bitch, and why would I want Crowley as a partner I have you."

"There is something really wrong with you Dean, really wrong with you, the Dean I know wouldn't have sold me for a weapon. He would have taken me with him to watch his back, to be there for him fighting side by side. This person in front of me I don't even know anymore, are you even my brother in there? Ever since you got the Mark of Cain you have been changing a lot, and it's not for the better. Dean, you've been more moody then usual. You are a stranger to me...I don't know...never mind, I'm done."

With that Sam walked past Dean towards the hallway leading to his room, hearing his brother calling after him. Walking to his door he pulled it open grabbing his bag placing it on the bed, he grabbed what clothes he had, shoving them inside. Zipping the bag closed, he heard Dean walking into his room.

"Sammy, talk to me..." Dean took him a second before what Sam had said only moments earlier, sunk in. "What do you mean you're done, Sam? Sammy?"

Stepping inside his brother's room, Dean saw him packing his bag to leave, he knew he should be more worried about Sam but he didn't feel it. Grabbing his brother's arm as he walked by turning him around, he had to make him talk too him.

"Sam where are you going? Would you just stop for a moment? Hold on, Sammy talk to me."

Yanking his arm out of Dean's grasp Sam turned to his brother.

"I can't stay here Dean, I have to get away from you, since you don't know what you did wrong. My brother would have never sold me for anything in this world, you did. Now how am I suppose too trust you? How long have you left me with Sinclair, a few days, weeks or months? I don't even know." Hearing a faint 'week and a half' Sam knew he had to leave.

Whirling around Sam stormed down the hallway, up the stairs, and out the door. He didn't look back not once as he walked away from his brother, he was telling the truth when he said he can't trust him anymore. Dean had lied to Sam too many time to let this one slip by, he needed some time to think on what he was going to do. Walking up to the Impala Sam suddenly felt light-headed and his knees felt weak, bracing himself on the hood he took a deep breath. Having not eaten or slept for who know how long, he was feeling weak and exhausted with fatigue but, shaking his head he step away from the car. Knowing that Dean wouldn't be too far behind he needed to get moving, there's no way in hell he'll let his brother talk him out of this. Feeling the need to sit, which he almost did until everything came back too him, the anger gave him the motive he needed to keep going.

Walking up to the street Sam saw a bus stop to his right, heading towards the stop he heard the bus not to far away. Turning around he saw the bus coming down the street slowing down to his stop, waiting for the doors to open and the riders too get on before him. As he was about to step inside he heard his brother calling him, looking over his shoulder he saw Dean getting out of the Impala. With one last look Sam got on the bus.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean stood in front of Sam's door as his brother walked away from him, he knew he should be more concern about his brother. There was something inside of him making him not though, feeling the burned on his arm he wonder if that was what was causing all this trouble. He had to keep Sam at the mansion to keep him safe from Abaddon, if anything happen to his brother he would be lost without him. His whole life was about protecting Sam from any kind of danger, even if that means putting himself into danger like he just did. He was looking out for Sam's best interest, keeping him safe and with him, but now he wasn't with him he's gone off on his own. He had to stop Sam from leaving, him to keep him close by, running to the steps he took two at a time as he rushed up. Opening the door he expexted Sam to be sitting in the Impala, or at least on top of the hood or trunk, or on the ground next to it. Sam was nowhere to be found.

Getting into the car, Dean backed up out of the driveway to the street, pulling the car into a parking lot so he could turn around. As he pulled to the street he saw Sam waiting to get on a bus, feeling his heart slammed into his chest he yelled for him. Seeing Sam looking at him his heart sank as his brother stepped on the bus, he needed to get his brother back.

As he was about to pull the car out into the street to reach the bus, a delivery truck pulled right in front of him. Cursing at the driver, Dean waited for the truck to move forward allowing him to pull out, all the time keeping an eye out for the bus carrying his brother. As he was about to move over into the other lane, another delivery truck preventing him too do so, which angered him.

"Son of a Bitch, does this have to happen now? I need to get to Sam and these two jackasses had to get in my way; thank God he's turning; can you go faster please? Great now there's two buses which one will Sammy be on, I'm an idjit, I should have look at the number on the back."

Not sure on where the buses were going and when they would stop, Dean had to make a choice, pulling ahead of one of the buses he pulled into a back street. Getting out of the car he walked up to the bus stop, thank goodness the bus had to stop at another one before this one. Waiting for the bus to stop for him, Dean leaned inside the doors and told the driver that he was looking for his brother. Stepping inside he didn't see a tall young man with a mop of brown hair. Turning to the driver, he asked where the other bus went.

"Where does the other bus turned off, I need to find my brother, he forgot his medicine."

"Both buses go to the station on Main Street, from there we take different routes, the 18 goes down Starky to Main, and I go down to Keen then to Main Street. You just missed the 18, it turned down Starky just as you pulled into the alley."

"Can you tell me how to get to Main Street from here?"

"The alley you are parked in goes right down to Main Street, there's no side roads to cross since it's for trucks."

When you get to Main Street take a right the next stop light, that will be Starky, cross over and there's parking for cars to your left. With traffic heavy you should be able to make it before the 18 shows up, hope you find your brother."

"Thanks, I hope I find him too."

Dean followed the directions and sure enough he made it ten minutes before the bus arrived, waiting for the passengers to get off he kept a close eye out for his brother. When everyone was off and without seeing Sam, he walked up to the driver.

"Excuse me, you had a passenger get on your bus on Seminole Boulevard. He was tall, longish brown hair, blue-green eyes; he was wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans. I know you get a lot of people getting on and off your bus..."

Before he could finish the older lady driver remember Sam.

"Yes, I remember the young man his eyes melt my heart."

"Yeah, that sounds like Sammy alright, do you know where he got off?"

"I'm not really sure, he stepped to the back of the bus. I've made ten stops between there and here. So I don't really know when he got off, sorry sir."

"That's okay I'll just have to keep looking for him, there are hotels down the road right?" Seeing her shaking her head, he thanked her and walked back to the Impala.

By the time Dean returned to the Bunker he was hot, tired and pissed as hell. He had checked every motel he came across and no one had seen Sam. The anger he was feeling before came back with a vengeance towards Sam, he was so sick of Sam's selfish emo ways. If his brother wanted to leave then so be it. He can go, be by himself and see how far that will get him. Drinking the whiskey on the table two hours later Dean was drunk, fueled with the liquor and anger he cursed his brother out.

"Fuck you Sam, I did what I had to as a big brother, you don't like it then stay the hell away." Drinking some more his words started to slur. "Who-needs-you-hope-you-die." He raised his bottle to Sam's open door, taking another drink he walked to the bed as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

Dean should have been more careful on what he said about Sam, his words would come back and haunt him.

~~~SPN~~~

The bus ride was making Sam sleepy; it was hard to keep his eyes open any longer. Looking out of the window he saw some hotel across the street. Pulling the string to let the driver know he needed the stop, he left the vehicle through back door and walked up to the cross walk. Crossing the street he walked inside the second hotel he came to, asking for a room and a place to eat, he headed towards his room. The only thing he wanted to do was just to lie down and sleep, his stomach was growling and hurt from hunger pains. Walking to the diner right next to the hotel he ordered take-out, getting back to his room he sat at the table and ate. Taking a shower, drying himself off, putting on his sweets and t-shirt, Sam walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Before his head hit the pillow he was out like a light, his sleep wasn't a peaceful one since what Sinclair had him remember, having been tortured by Lucifer in Hell.

In a warehouse in California there's a group of Abaddon's minions who want revenge on Dean, knowing who is his weak spot they will hunt his brother down. They will teach Dean Winchester a lesson for killing their Queen, they will take it out on his brother, Sam Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will be some torture from Lucifer, it's has some graphic scenes on what happen to Sam in Hell. Touching from Sinclair that Sam was against but couldn't stop it, happens in his dream about what he did to Sam. If this offends you please don't read the beginning part of Sam's story line, only touches the surface on what Sam went through.

Walking up to an abandoned warehouse in Los Angeles, the man looked around in disgust, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go inside the building. As he took a look around the surrounding area he saw piles of debris scattering the area in front of the building, full of concrete, glass, metal, ruined furniture, and plastic. Since the earthquake a couple of years back the city had deemed the place unstable, and was set for demolition when the funds came in. Putting up the chain link fence to keep people away hadn't done its job, there was proof of that with the holes in the fence where people had cut through the metal.

Walking up to the building, the man saw that the color was faded, what used to be a dark brown has now turned to tan. Cracks cover the cinder blocks from the ground up to the second story, all the windows on the ground floor were broken and garbage littered the concrete floor inside. The fabric that hung in some of the windows blew gently in the wind; moss and mold covered the windows sills, doorframes and the bottom of the building. From years of neglect the building had slowly weathered and worn, being by the LA river would do that with the mold and mildew.

Walking into the building, the man saw that the inside was worse then he had first believed, the room was covered in debris from the ceiling caving in. As he walked through the room he had to sidestep over the piles of litter on the floor, along with the oil stains, mold from the rain and heat, which made the floor slippery. Carefully, so as not to slip on the mess he walked upon, the man came to a doorway that lead to the room he was looking for.

Cautiously he entered the room, not knowing what he would be walking into, as he step inside the room there was a sight for sore eyes. Wondering why any Demon would want to meet here was beyond him; the room was covered with cement, glass, and pieces of desks, chairs, and tables. There was hardly any room to stand except for the small circle in the middle of the room. The man stepped up to his fellow Demons and waited for the leader to talk.

Seeing that all of the brothers he called for are present the leader got their attention, he knew all of these Demons have their own minions that follow them. With so many eyes on the look-out for what he wants, he knew he would be getting it in no time. Clearing his throat, he got all of their attention, he had to make sure they understand why he wants this.

"All of you know that our so called Queen of Hell is dead, she was killed by Dean Winchester who has the first Blade. There have been whispers of him recieving the Mark from Cain himself, as we know now that this is true. Since the last Knight of Hell was killed by the owner of the Blade there's been an uproar, a lot of the Demons are happy that she is gone… but some of us are not so happy."

"When Abaddon was in charge she left us alone to build her army of soulless soldiers, every now and then she would check to see what we were doing. On the most part she left us be to do what we wanted, unlike that big airbag Crowley. The King of Hell keep a close eye on us. We were enjoying our freedom to do as we pleased and Winchester had to change that on us by killing Abaddon."

"We need to teach Dean a lesson not to mess with the balance of Hell, some of us like the freedom we had. Some still are waiting for the dick-bag Crowley to run things again; while he is still in hiding we can still have our fun. To teach Winchester a lesson we need to find his brother Sam, who is at this moment on his own."

"How would you know that Sam Winchester is away from his brother, do you have eyes on the brothers since none of us can't find them? Since they been working with Crowley he's been tight-lipped about them." Marcus asked the leader.

"I just received informed by a brethren who happened to see Sam Winchester on a bus heading West, when they stopped off in Utah he lost track of Sam. At least we know that he is away from big brother's care, this will be a good time to search for him and show Dean not to mess with us." Silco glared at Marcus.

"Sam will not be an easy target to take down, Silco, he's one hard hitting hunter, he was the vessel for Lucifer, drank Demon Blood from Ruby, was soulless for a while. He knows how to fight back; he won't go down without taking some of us with him. He is a deadly hunter and if push comes to shove he won't come quietly."

"Don't you think I know that Marcus? I know all about Sam's fighting skills, I have been watching him for sometime now. Yes, some of us won't survive an attack from him when we capture him, it will all be in the good for the many. While those who are fighting with Sam the rest of us will sneak up from all sides and attack, he can't kill all of us at the same time."

"So who is with me to teach Dean Winchester a lesson that you don't mess with our kind?"

Hearing all the other Demons cheering, Silco grinned wickedly to hear they were on his side, motioning the Demons to hunt for Sam he turned to Marcus. Knowing how much of a pain he can be at times, he had to make sure he was on their side and not Crowley's.

"You are with us in this fight Marcus, or are you always going to be a pawn to Crowley?" Silco stared down the other Demon with hard, black coal eyes.

"Of course I'm with you Silco, I just wanted everyone to be prepared for a fight with Sam, I have had battles with him in the past he hits hard and fast."

"What are you waiting for Marcus, get your Demons going on this hunt for him?"

Watching as Marcus left the building Silco had one of his Demons to follow him, telling him if he tried to get in touch with Crowley to kill him.

Walking out of the warehouse, knowing he won't have a lot of time before he's being followed, Marcus rushed to the side of the building to call Crowley. Dialing the king's number he didn't have to wait to long, after the first ring he heard Crowley's voice.

"Well, what does Silco have in store for us since the bitch is dead?"

"Silco has a hunt going for, Sam, Sir, he has six of his head commanders searching for him."

"So there's a Moose hunt going down that means one thing, Squirrel and Moose are not together that could be in my favor."

"How is that in your favor Sir? Once Dean finds out there will be Hell to pay."

"There will be Hell to pay when Squirrel founds out, he will be on a rampage to find the Demon who hurts his brother. With the Mark of Cain and the Blade Dean will be one angry human. Silco won't have a chance with him if he hurts Moose. Keep me informed on what is going on, and keep your eyes and ears open for anything else."

"When I have more information will let... got to go someone is coming."

Hanging up the phone, Marcus walked away from the building, taking the back way staying in the shadows until he got to the fence. Going through the opening, he checked to make sure he wasn't being followed.

~~SPN~~~

Pulling away from his alcohol-induced sleep, Dean tried to clear the fog in his mind but couldn't escape the annoying pounding in his ears. He wasn't so sure what was more irritating at the moment, the pounding or the fog that seem to linger, making it hard to think. When the fog started to lift- just a bit- he felt something hard pressing against his back, and he wondered where the hell he was, opening his eyes slowly. Dean shut his eyes tight when an unexpected headache from hell made itself known. Now he knew where the pounding was coming from, that splitting headache, like a marching band drumming in his head. Trying to get his bearings in order, Dean wondered if he had fallen asleep on the ground; had he drank that much whiskey that he slept in a alley by the bar?

Opening his eyes slowing again, waiting for the world to stop spinning, Dean saw a white ceiling above his head. Listening carefully, he didn't hear any sounds to give him an idea of where he was, just silence. He wasn't in a hospital- which was a good thing- so where the hell was he? Dean knew it wasn't his room at the Bunker, since he wasn't in his own bed; what he was lying on was hard like bricks, not soft like his own bed. Turning his head to the right, he saw that he was in Sam's room and he frowned. Why was he in Sam's room, sleeping in Sam's bed? Slowing moving himself into a sitting position, Dean waited for the nausea to pass before he tried to stand up. Taking deep slow breaths until the feeling subsided somewhat, Dean moved his legs, setting his feet on the floor. Taking another deep breath, he stood up, slowly until he was at his full height and looked at the door, he knew it wouldn't be easy getting there.

Taking a step forward he lost his equilibrium, the only thing stopping him from face planting on the floor was the dresser. Shaking his head he tried for the door again, slowly using the wall for balance he made his way out of the room. Keeping one hand on the wall as he walked down the hallway, making his way to the kitchen to make himself a hot pot of coffee. Entering the room Dean staggered towards the counter where the coffee maker sat. He rinsed out the pot and filled it the right amount of water. He knew when Sam woke up he would want some coffee, so Dean made sure to make enough for the both of them. As the coffee was brewing he walked- staggered- to the bathroom to get an Aspirin for his headache, taking two small white pills out of the bottle, he washed them down with a glass of water. Walking back to the kitchen, he noticed the coffee was ready so he poured himself a cup of the black liquid and took a long, slow sip. Liking his coffee strong, Dean could feel the cobwebs clearing out his mind, and, after a few more sips he noticed that Sam wasn't in the room yet. Frowning, he walked to the Library, knowing that was his brother's favorite place- he had probably fallen asleep while reading- but upon entering he saw no sign of his brother, just the First Blade sitting on the table. Feeling the Mark on his arm burning for the blade he walked to the table, reaching for the handle he stopped just mere inches from it. All his memories came back in waves of what had happened the day before: killing Abaddon, grabbing Crowley, rescuing Sammy, fighting with Sammy, watching Sammy leave… coming back to the Bunker getting drunk enough to curse his brother out, hoping that he dies, that all came back to Dean like waves hitting the seawall. Each one crushing him under the weight of the waves he saw pass through his mind, feeling no remorse for what he did or any kind of love for his Sammy. Dean knew it was the Blade that made him feels that way towards his brother; now the guilt was setting in like an infection, deep and painful. Knowing what he had to do, Dean grabbed for his phone in hopes to get a hold of his brother. Dialing Sam's number, the cell rang four times before going to voicemail. Dean hung the phone up for a moment before trying again, only to get the same result. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Dean dialed the number a third time, knowing it would go to voicemail when he heard Sam's spiel he waited for the beep so he could leave his brother a message. As soon as he heard the beep Dean left Sam a heartfelt message:

"Sammy, when you get this message, please call me back. I have to tell you how sorry I am for what I did. I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you at Sinclair's mansion, now I know it wasn't the right thing to leave you like that. When I said it was too keep you safe I meant it Sammy, I knew if Abaddon got her claws into you she would have killed you. It didn't help when Crowley took the Blade after I got out to the Impala, he pinned me to the car and disappeared with the Blade telling me he'll get back to me when the time was right. I search for him to get it back, even called his sorry ass, even went as far as threatening him. He never returned any of my calls, I don't even know if he even heard the messages. I was going crazy, little brother, thinking I was being shafted by him again. He finally called me back telling me were to get the Blade, even letting me know that Abaddon was with him by using our code word. I rushed to get that bitch killed, so I could come back and get you."

"Sam, you have to believe me, my actions were of not my own, it was all the influence of the Blade. I didn't have any concerns for you what so ever, you know that is not me to be like that when it comes to you. I still felt the power of the Blade surging through me when we fought; it was stopping me from caring about you, Sammy. Please let me make this up to you, little brother, call me back as soon as you hear this. Please Sam, I'm begging you to give me another chance here, man. I don't want you as a partner, I want you as my little brother, my Sammy, please call me."

Dean could hear his voice break when he finished the message to Sam; hoping his brother would call him back. Asking to come and get him from where ever he was right now, he would drive to the ends of the earth to get his Sammy back.

~~~SPN~~~

Feeling the heat from the fire that surrounding him, Sam had nowhere to run, the flames snaked around him like they were alive. Moving in a circle, trapping him in a net of red and yellow flames, moving in closer towards him, he panicked. There wasn't any way he could jump out of the circle without getting himself burned and the flames were eating away the oxygen that Sam needed to breathe. He couldn't catch his breath; each breath he took burned his lungs, nostrils, eyes from the smoke. Feeling the heat inside his body growing he felt it burn, melting his insides like butter in a frying pan. When the flames started to burn his clothes and skin, Sam couldn't take the pain anymore and screamed. Feeling the fire sear through his skin, muscles, and bones as it ate him alive, when the pain stopped as the fire consumed him he could hear Lucifer laughing. That was the last thing he heard every time he was burned alive; Lucifer made sure that Sam suffered a painful death only to start it over again. When the fire was gone Sam was standing in front of the archangel, with no mark on him from his ordeal. He would taunt Sam every time before he started the fire with his hands, sometimes he makes the fire burn fast or hotter depends on how much pain the Devil wanted Sam in.

Sam would plead with him not to do it anymore, he couldn't take the pain from the abuse he set upon him. Lucifer would just laugh at him saying that he enjoys torturing Sam, hearing him scream is music to his ears. Holding his hands up once again seeing the fear in Sam's eyes, Lucifer laughed as he watch Sam burned and scream.

Lying on the floor after his torture, Sam heard a different voice in his mind; this voice was soft and gentle almost like Dean's voice. Which scared Sam because he didn't want his brother here to watch him be burned, with his throat sore from screaming and burning from the heat he couldn't get the words out.

Feeling a cool hand on his forehead, he didn't know the touch; he didn't want this person touching him. Trying to move away from the hand Sam felt weak as a day-old colt, he couldn't get his arms, legs or body to do what he wanted them to do. The hand gently lifted his head off the floor placing it on something soft, opening his eyes to see a glass full of water in front of him. Sluggishly he lifted his hands to grab the glass, bringing it to his lips he drank the cool liquid slowly. Sighing as the water cooled his sore throat, he whimpered when the glass was taken away before he could finish it.

Feeling a hand carding through his hair in a soothing motion he leaned into the touch, thinking it was Dean there to help him through the nightmare. When the hand started to move down to his shoulder to his chest, he knew the hand didn't belong to his older brother, there's no warmth to the touch. Opening his eyes he saw a blurred figure bending over him. Blinking his eyes to get them to focus Sam saw that he was right. Panic set in when he realize it wasn't his brother but the psycho magician next to him, Sam tried to move away from him and his touches but the young man's body would not listen. No matter how hard Sam tried to get his body to move, he couldn't get anything to work like it should so he just laid there helplessly.

Hearing Sinclair talking to him as he moved his hands to his chest rubbing as he work his way down, feeling the touches Sam panic when he got to his hips wanting the man to stop. Sam shivered when Sinclair moved down to his groin, feeling around the most private part of Sam he felt sick. He wasn't sure how long Sinclair roamed the area before he stopped, he could feel the sob in his chest when he kept rubbing that area. Sam begged him to stop when the magician started to unfasten his belt, then he unbutton his pants and lower the zipper gently pulling both garments down. Sam started to cry, begging him to not do it.

"Please stop...don't do this...please no...please...please.." Sam cried as he felt his pants being pulled down.

"Sam, I told you I like to check out my property before I decide what I'm going to do with it, with you I'm going to keep you for my own pleasures cause I like what I see. If you didn't fight me earlier I wouldn't have had to make you suffer, I don't like hurting my special things but you gave me no choice."

"Please no...please stop don't touch me please don't touch me…"

Sam bolted upright in bed, looking around he saw that he was in the hotel room, and relaxed, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He was only dreaming about what had happened to him while at Sinclair's place, and tried to shake that image out of his head. Running his hands over his face, Sam felt moisture on his palms from tears, he didn't realize he cried in his sleep or if it was him now crying. Pulling his legs off the bed, Sam stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a hot shower, standing in the bath he let the near-scalding water wash away the remnants of his dream.

Getting out of the shower, Sam dried himself before getting clean clothes from his bag, walking past the table where he phone was he saw he had a message. Opening his phone he saw it was Dean that called him this morning, everything in him told him to delete it but his curiosity won over. Hitting the button for his voicemail he wanted to for message, listening to the heartfelt message from his brother explaining about everything. After the message was over Sam deleted it, feeling the anger towards his brother boiling up again. So now Dean was sorry for what he did still don't make up for it? Grabbing his bag, Sam shoved his clothes inside before zipping it up; there was no way he was going to back Dean right now. He needs time to figure things out between them, Dean had just lied to him used him as a prize now he wants him as a brother. Sam can't deal with him right now that means not talking to him, he will call Dean when he is ready and only when he is ready.

Walking out to the lobby of the motel, he asked the clerk where the nearest Greyhound station was; getting the information he headed in that direction. Getting some breakfast first at the diner next to the bus station, Sam bought his ticketm stepping onto the bus without looking back. As the bus drove further away from the city and his brother, Sam had to think where he would go to clear his head. California would be out of the question, there was just too much history there but he had always wanted to go see the Sawtooth National Forest in Idaho. Maybe he would go there for a short time to clear his head; he had always heard Pastor Jim talk about the Park when he was younger. So why not go there and check out the place for a few days, then from there he'll decide on calling Dean or keep going to Washington State or Oregon.

Reaching Salt Lake City, Utah four days later the bus driver told them he'll be leaving in an hour, giving everyone time to eat, take a walk, and do their business. Stepping off the bus, stretching his sore muscles Sam headed for the nearest diner where he could eat his lunch walk around the shops and use the restroom. As Sam was checking out the shops he felt like someone was watching him but he kept on walking, not wanting to tip his watcher off that he knows about them. As he came to the crosswalk, waiting with the other people to cross the street, Sam hid himself among the group of tourists as they walk across the street and, coming to an alley Sam ducked into it. Hiding in the shadows he watched the person he was sure was looking for him walk right past, knowing it was a Demon; he waited for a long ten minutes before returning to the bus. Peaking around the corner he saw that the Demon was far enough away, hurrying across the street Sam ran to the bus and got on just in time. As they drove off Sam ducked below the window as it drove pass the group of people he had been hiding in previously in case the Demon was still nearby.

~~~SPN~~~

For days Dean searched for his missing brother. He checked every place he could think of, driving back to the Bunker to get his bag for cross-country search. Since he couldn't find Sam anywhere in Lebanon or surrounding towns, he knew his brother left the state, probably by bus no doubt. As he entered the Bunker he ran to his room, grabbed his bag and filled it with a week's worth of clothes. Grabbing his gun, knife, holy water, and shotgun, he walked back to the door. He could feel the burn on his arm from the Mark, it was calling for the Blade he ignored the sensation. He had stowed the Blade away in a lockbox he had found; he didn't need that kind of distraction right now. He didn't need any kind of distractions in his search for little brother, knowing all too well the Blade will do just the thing.

Before going up the stairs Dean turned towards the box he had left on the table, looking at it hungrily; he wanted so much to go over there to grab the Blade. Stopping himself halfway through the room, he turned on his heels, running up the stairs to the Impala, turning the car over and pulled out of the driveway. As he drove, the further he got away from the Blade the burn subsided, he had to keep going and wouldn't turned back no matter what.

Heading towards Idaho he knew where Sam would go to clear his head, it's a place were Jim talked about a lot with him and Sam. Knowing how much Sammy wanted to go back to the place they had visited, he'll start his search there for his wayward sibling. Come Hell or high water, Dean will find his brother and bring him back, and if anyone even tried to hurt him he will tear them apart.

As he drove out of the city limits of Lebanon, Kansas heading west he heard his phone ringing, excited that it might be Sam, Dean pulled it out of his pocket without bothering to look at the caller ID:

"Sammy, it's about time you-"

Instead of hearing his brother's voice on the phone, he heard the voice of someone he didn't want to hear from.

"Crowley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story and to greenblue26, Tisha_Wyman and two guest for the kudos, and the comments that feeds my soul.


	3. Chapter 3

After talking with Marcus on the phone, Crowley sent a few of his henchmen to see what was going on. He wanted to make sure that Sam was being targeted; he didn't want to let Dean know on a hunch. He had seen Dean's fury with the First Blade for himself, seeing all the hate towards Abbadon and Crowley did not want to piss the elder Winchester off. He didn't need Dean come after him thinking Crowley was stabbing him in the back. The King of Hell has seen first-hand how protective Dean was of Sam and knew that the older brother would do anything to keep his little brother safe.

As he waited for his henchmen to return Crowley let himself have a little pleasure, calling his favorite minion to his chambers he would satisfied his needs first. She never disappointed him for the pleasures he seeks, always keeping their lovemaking exciting and rough. After they had their rough sex he wanted more from her, applying to his wishes she was about to give him what he ask for, what stop her was a knock on his door. Letting out an annoyed sigh telling her know to hold that thought, Crowley put his clothes back on and walked out the door.

Walking to his throne room was his henchmen were waiting to report their findings, sitting down on his throne, he motion them to come closer. He could tell by their posture that what they found out wasn't good.

"So are you going to tell me what you found out, or are you going to stand there and look like morons?"

"To start off with Your Majesty what Marcus said is true, Silco does have other Demons searching for Sam Winchester."

"So there is a Moose hunt going on then, that twit Marcus was telling the truth. Silco doesn't know what he is doing, never listens to anything that I say or that bitch. He was supposed to leave the Winchesters alone until I got what I wanted, now he's going to start a war with my prize."

"How am I going to get Dean on my side now with that moron hunting Moose? Squirrel is going to be hunting all of us 'cause of that idiot. Take as many Demons you need to stop Silco from killing Moose, I don't care how you do it they are not to harm him."

"So you want us to protect a Winchester from being killed by Demons? I thought you wanted the brothers dead, Your Majesty."

"I don't want both brothers dead you idiot, until I get Dean on my side, then after that I don't care what you do to Moose. Now go and get the Demons ready to battle Silco, just make sure he's not dead by the end and bring him to me."

"As you wish my Lord."

Crowley watched his henchmen leave the room to gather their army, wondering how in Hell some of his Demons could be such idiots. He can't let Dean in on his plan until he's ready for him, if any of the Demons got into a fight with him right now they would ruin it for him. Knowing now that Dean killed the Knight of Hell, he will be graving for blood when he has the Blade. He could see the change in the older Winchester after he killed Abaddon, with the shakes in his hands, the desire to feed the fire in him. The more he killed the stronger he gets with power of blood lust, he won't be able to stop himself once he gets started.

He needs to get Dean on his side before the Blade and Mark take over the hunter, once when that happens he will loose Dean and his plans for him. Getting up from his chair he headed back to his chamber and his minion, the only thing that stopped him was his scribe and right hand man.

"My Lord, are you not going to let Dean know that his brother is being hunted by Demons?"

"I will let Dean know in my own good time, right now I am going thinking of my own pleasures and needs."

With that The King of Hell returned to his chamber and his minion for pleasure and fun.

~~~SPN~~~

Days after Crowley sent his henchmen out to hunt the Demons who wre after Sam, he had his fill of how own pleasures and needs. Knowing it's time to call Squirrel to let him know about the Moose hunt, he didn't care it was four days after he found out. He knew that the older brother would be piss as Hell about the news, that he would take the Blade and kill every last one of them. Not caring on how many of them would be killed, since they brought it on themselves for listen to a moron.

Grabbing his phone he scrolled down to Not Moose, pressing the button he waited for Dean to answer.

~~~SPN~~~

Driving out of the city limits Dean heard his phone ringing, not looking at the caller ID, thinking it was Sam calling back.

"Sammy, it's about time-" Dean pause when he heard a voice he didn't want to hear.

"Sorry Dean, not Moose."

"Crowley, what the hell do you want? I don't have time to talk to you."

"Oh I know Squirrel, you don't have time, but you might want to listen."

"Why in the Hell do I want to listen-" Dean frozen when he heard Sam's name being mentioned.

"Cause it's about Moose, Dean, I hear there's a Moose hunt going on."

"I swear to God Crowley if he gets hurt, I'm hunting your sorry ass down you bastard."

"Now, now Dean is that way to talk to your partner-"

"You are not my partner, Crowley I have one already, and if he gets hurt I'm tearing you from limb from limb. You won't be able to hide from me 'cause I will find you wherever you go."

"Dean, there's a fractions of Demons that don't take orders from me, they do want they want when they want. Those are the ones who are hunting your brother, I have no control over them so you better watch your mouth if you want your brother alive."

"Don't threaten me you son-of-a-bitch, I don't care if they are yours or not. If Sammy gets hurt in any way what so ever, your ass is mine to deal with you bastard. Why would they be hunting Sammy, he didn't do anything."

"They want Moose's head on a platter for you killing their Queen bitch."

"If you are sending her Demons after my brother to kill him, so help me Crowley I'm going to skin you alive. Once when I get Sam back I'm hunting your ass down, for all the pain you caused him and me."

"Squirrel, I am not sending her Demons on Sam, this has nothing to do with me. I'm giving you the heads up on what is going on, I know better not to mess with Moose these factions don't know that."

"Why in the Hell do you keep calling them factions for?"

"Because Squirrel, when Abaddon took over Hell she got her factions of Demon to follow her, the others stayed loyal to me and kept in the shadows. I have sent out my Demons to stop them Dean, you have to believe me that I don't want Sam dead."

"I don't have to believe you Crowley since all Demons lie, you are no exception on that part of being a Demon. Once when I taken care of those bastards you are next."

After the threat Dean hung up on Crowley, hitting the gas harder, pushing baby to her limits. He had to get to Sam before the Demons did, so help Crowley there better not be on scratch on his brother. Something was bothering Dean about that phone called, picking up the phone again he dialed Crowley's number.

"How long have you know about the Demons hunting Sammy?"

"Four days."

"You found out four days ago and you are calling me know, what took you so long to call me?"

"I had my own pleasures to think-"

"You had to have your own pleasure dealt with first, even knowing that Demons are hunting for my brother. How could you...if I didn't have to get to Sam, I would turned this car around, find your sorry ass, push the Blade into your fucking cold heart of yours!" Dean hollered over the phone, before throwing it to the passenger seat.

Feeling the anger surge through him, Dean could feel the Mark burning hot on his arm, hissing at the pain he wonder why it's acting this way. The Blade was at the Bunker a state away now, so why is the Mark burning so hot?

~~~~SPN~~~

Six days after he left Kansas and his brother behind, Sam made it to Idaho Falls, from there he'd find a car for the rest of the journey. Walking away from the station to find a diner to have some lunch, he will then look for transportation to get to Jim's old cabin. He remembers going there when he was recovering from his injuries, back when he got into all that trouble with Brian and his dad. Noticing a diner across the street Sam headed towards it, stepping in he sat by the window and waited to be served. After he finishes his lunch he headed back outside to look for a vehicle, walking past an alley he spotted a car half way down. Walking up to the vehicle he saw that it's been sitting there for a while, picking the lock getting into the car he hot wire to start the engine. Looking around to make sure no one saw him stealing the car, he put it in drive and pulled out of the alley.

Going down interstate 20, Sam kept an eye out for interstate 75 north; from there he will look for a small town call Ketchum. Once when he arrived in town it was already going on 6 pm, he could have made better time if he didn't make the extra stops. He forgot how beautiful the scenery is in Idaho close to the park, so he took his time to take in all the beauty that he saw. Pulling into one of the restaurant parking lot, he found one away from the building not wanting anyone looking in. If the found out it was stolen Sam knew he would be arrested, that is the last thing he wanted to happen right now. Laying his head against the headrest for just a second, he notices a piece of paper from the visor Sam lower to have a look. As he did a set of keys and the paper fell into his lap, smiling when he saw the keys he rewired the car. Now that he has the keys he didn't have to worry about noisy people, seeing the paper he notice it was just a piece of blank paper. Getting out of the car he headed towards the building, feeling eyes on him he glance around a saw a group of kids. Feeling a little uneasy he stepped into lobby, waiting to be seated he look out the window to see the kids leaving. Hearing someone talking to him, Sam turned around to see the waitress waiting for him. Following her to the table by the window Sam look out again, he wanted to make sure the kids were gone. Noticing her customer was worried about the kids, she spoke up about them.

"If you are worried about those kids don't be, they are a really good group of young men. They come here every night to hang around, they don't bother any of our customers or their vehicles." Julie told Sam.

"Thanks for letting me know, these days you can never tell, some kids are great while other ones are trouble."

"That is so true, sir, some of them do make trouble here well I should say they try, but the owner has zero tolerance for fighting or trouble makers. He has a nose for them can smell them right away, he calls his son who's a cop and he comes over and takes care of them."

"That is good to know that the owner is like that, don't hurt either to have a son as a police officer."

"Well enough of this kind of talk, what would you like to order, sir?"

Taking Sam's order Julie went to get his drink while he waited for his meal, sitting back to take a break closing his eyes for just a second. Taking a deep breath is when Sam realized just how tired he is, feeling himself relaxing is when he open his eyes to keep himself awake. The cabin is only about an hour drive from here, he could wait that long before he would relax. Getting his meal he enjoy his salad very much, hearing his brother voice in his head calling it rabbit food. Part of him missed his brother after all he is his big brother, the other part is still angry with him and that part won over.

After paying for his food and leaving a tip, he headed to the car and drove off to the cabin. Driving through the town he saw just how much it grew, wasn't this big the last time he came through with Jim, Bobby and Dean. Head out of the city limits he kept driving until he was out in the country, turning off the street that would lead him to the cabin. Putting his high beams on since there were no streetlights or any kind of lights, he slowly drove down the road until he came to the driveway. As he pulled into the long drive way until he came up to the cabin, it brought back memories for him that were all good and some bad. Getting out of the car he walked to the left side of the building, the third stone from the corner he turned over. Digging with his hand he found the object he was looking for, pulling out the metal rusted box he open it to see the key. Putting the dirt and rock back he walked back to the front door, unlocking the door he step inside to a pitch-black room. Getting his lighter out he flick the flame to get some light, seeing a oil lamp to his left he lit the wick getting a soft glow to see where he was going. Knowing there is a generator in the shed out back he will check that tomorrow, right now the only thing he wants to do is get some sleep. Closing the door and locking it he headed to the bedroom, seeing no sheets or blankets he went to the chest in the corner. Lifting the lid he saw clean lining inside a plastic bag, well he was hoping it was clean since it's been a while since anyone was here. Taking it out he place it on the bed he shake the sheets before making the bed, taking off his coat and shoes he laid down before his head hit the pillow he was asleep. He really wanted to take a hot shower to relax his muscles from all the tension, but with out the generator he has no hot water and a cold shower don't sound good. Lying down felt so good to his exhausted and sore body, riding in a bus for six days was not easy on Sam's tall frame.

Waking up the next morning, it took Sam a moment to realize were he was, it was so quiet and calm that he laid there for a few more minutes. Taking a look at his watch he was shock to see that it was 9 am, he never sleeps that late must have been really tired from all the stress. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he had to check on the generator, stepping out of the bedroom he walked to the back room. Opening the door he check to see if there was any gas to start it up, seeing that it did need gas a trip to town was called for. He would have breakfast first, then go shopping for a few days, then get the gas so he can take a hot shower.

Heading back into town he knew there was a grocery store just as you get into town, not wanting to go back to the restaurant he stop off at a diner. After having his coffee, eggs, sausage and toast he went to the grocery store, he got a enough food for about a week not having Dean around he got what he wanted. Going to the gas station he got a gas can filling it up alone with the car, he only brought one gas can he didn't want any extra around the cabin. Once when he returned to the cabin he put gas into the generator, it took a while to turned it on since it sat so long but it finally kick on. Getting his grocery inside putting away the non-perishables first, giving the fridge time to cool off before he put the perishables inside. Once when he was done he clean the cabin taking the rugs out to hang in the fresh air, in between the grocery shopping and eating breakfast he went to the laundry mat. So now he has clean clothes and sheets for the bed, after he was finished he headed to the bathroom to take his shower. The best thing about this cabin that it had running water.

For the first few days Sam just hangs out at the cabin, walking to the lake, doing some fishing, was about what he did. He wanted to hang low just in case there were any Demons around, the third day he went to Sawtooth to do some hiking and thinking. As he hike on one of the trails to see the wildlife he remember the time when he and Dean went hiking, they had a great time just being together having fun. He was starting to miss his older brother and wish he were here, when he gets back to the cabin he will call Dean and talk to him. As he headed back down the trail to head for home he heard movement to his right, stopping in his tracks he listen carefully and kept a sharp eye out. What ever he was hearing was coming towards him, reaching for his knife he got himself prepared for what it was. Hearing the rustling behind him he turned slowly as the creature came out of the undergrowth, laughing at himself when he saw it was just a rabbit. 'Get yourself spook over a rabbit Sam, thank goodness Dean wasn't here to see this.' Sam said to himself. Just as he turned to head back down the trail he came face to face with a big guy with black eyes.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean pushed himself to get to his brother after he found out about the Demons hunting him; he was pissed as hell at Crowley for waiting so long to tell him. He's been on the road for three days now only stopping for a few hours to sleep, he didn't really have time for that either but he's only human. Driving through the town of Ketchum he stop off at a Restaurant to get some lunch, he didn't want to stop until he got to the cabin. With his stomach aching so much he had to eat something quick, stepping inside he walked to the table by the window to keep an eye on Baby. Waiting impatiently for the waitress to serve him, he checks his phone for the millionth time to see if Sam called. When the waitress came over to see what he wanted, as he waited for his food he took a sip of his drink. He really wanted a beer to calm his nerves, but he won't have one since he's driving and needs to be clear headed when he sees Sam. Once when he food arrived he didn't really taste what he order, all his thoughts were on his little brother hoping he was okay. After he finished his meal leaving money to pay and for a tip, he hop back in the Impala, stopping to get gas since he forgot to fill her in his rush. Driving through town made him anger and annoyed, there was bumper-to-bumper traffic moving at a snail's pace. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs to tell them to move already, he needed to get to his little brother yesterday.

Finally after two hours in traffic he was on his way to the cabin, he couldn't stop the feeling he was having in the pit of his stomach. If anything happen to his Sammy he would be his fault, he should have never let Sam leave the bunker by himself. Thoughts of Sam being hurt and alone scared Dean to his core, he couldn't get the image of his brother lying in a puddle of blood, dead. He tried so hard to remove that image only to have it come back again, shaking his head to get that though and image totally out of his head.

'Sam will be just fine once when I get there, will be giving me the bitch face when I walk in the door. Or maybe he'll kick my ass to hell and back, which I would deserve for making him leave.' Dean said to himself.

Driving up to the cabin he saw a blue car in the driveway, hoping that it was the car Sam was driving. Getting out of the Impala as quietly as he can, he closes the door slowly and gently so not to make a sound. Stepping up to the window he peek inside to see who was there, seeing no one he tried the door handle only to stop when he saw blood. Panic filled his heart when he saw the blood, not caring if he scared who ever was in he kick the door open. Rushing inside he glance around the room for any signs of his brother, seeing a blood trail leading to the bedroom he followed it. What he saw froze his body and mind for a second, his little brother was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. His mind was racing so fast he didn't even know he was moving, until he was kneeling next to his brother. Gently he rolled Sam over onto his back what he saw made him sick to his stomach, Sam's shirt and coat was coated in blood from his chest. Reaching for his pulse with shaking hands hoping he's still alive and breathing, not feeling a pulse hit Dean like a punch to the chest taking all his air out of his lungs. Everything stopped for Dean right there he couldn't move or talk, when he finally found his voice he only shout one word:

"SAMMY!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter will contain flash back on what Sam went through with Sinclair, even with what he had to go through with Lucifer. There will be touching without consent on Sam's part, he has no control on what Sinclair is about to do.

Walking down the path towards the car, Sam kept thinking on what he'll say to his brother. Once when he arrived back at the cabin, he was going to call Dean and have a talk with him. He misses his brother but at the same time he's still upset with Dean, he didn't understand what Sam went through while being with Sinclair. All Dean cared about was killing Abaddon and the little high he was on, and completing good deed for the day. Dean never once noticed the bruises on Sam's wrists when he held Sam to the wall, or the one on his neck when he choked him until he almost blacked out; both marks very noticeable. Sam shivered at the image that went through his mind, shaking his head to clear that picture, he focused back on walking to the car.

Hearing a rustling sound from behind, Sam slowed his pace; reaching for the knife he kept hidden at the small of his back. Slowly he turned around with his hands at his sides, knife in his right hand ready to strike. Listening carefully he glanced around his surroundings to see where the noise had came from, hearing more rustling to his right, Sam took a deep breath and stood his ground. Hearing the noise getting closer Sam stepped back ready to defend himself… when at that moment a rabbit came bouncing out from the undergrowth. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he chuckled at himself, thankful that Dean wasn't there to see his fright over a harmless rabbit.

Shaking his head with relief, Sam placed the knife back in the waistband of his pants. Turning around, he came face to face with a large man with black eyes. Before he could react, Sam was thrown back, landing hard on the ground. Feeling all his air being pushed out of his lungs, he tried to take deep breaths that wouldn't come to his lungs. Feeling a pair of hands grabbing the front of his jacket, Sam was roughly lifted up and slammed into a tree hitting his head hard. Shaking the black dots from in his vision and taking a deep breath for air, Sam glared at the Demon in front of him. The Demon shoved him again into the tree hard enough to nearly knock Sam unconscious. Trying to catch his breath Sam knew he had to do something, his hand traveled towards the pocket of his jacket reaching into his jacket pocket, reaching desperately for the flask of holy water he kept there. Keeping his eyes on the Demon that was swimming in his vision, Sam shook his head to clear his mind and ward off the encroaching darkness. Sam almost smiled when his fingers brushed the cool metal side of the flask and he forced himself to move slowly, carefully. He didn't need the man in front of him know what he was doing, slowly taking the cap off with his index and thumb he held the container to his leg. He felt a shiver go down his spine when the man in front of him smiled, he didn't like that look at all. Feeling one of the hands being moved away from his jacket, the hunter never looked away from the Demon's face. He knew that the Demon was grabbing his weapon to kill him right here, before he could even reach for it Sam splash Holy Water on the man's face.

~~~SPN~~~

When the Demons all heard about the hunt for Sam Winchester some of them were excited, they couldn't wait until they get his hands on the ex-boy king. A handful of them are loyal to Lucifer even though he is in the cage, they wanted their revenge against Winchester for putting him there. When they heard that only the hunter was freed from the cage, they all had a grudge against Sam for being topside. Some of them went looking for him to get pay back for what he did to their Lord, others stayed away from him since he was out and Lucifer was still in. They know something powerful had to get him out of the cage, thinking it was Death they left Sam alone until they found out. As the years went on they found out it was Castiel who got Sam out, so most of them left Sam alone not wanting to get smite by the Angel. Most of them still wanted Sam's head on a platter for all the trouble he has cause, being Lucifer vessel they knew he couldn't be touch until now. So when they heard about this hunt for the younger Winchester they didn't needed to be persuade, they all spread out far and wide looking for him to get their own kind of revenge.

Some went to the North, South, East and West across the country to find the young hunter, all having their own idea of how to deal with him. One certain Demon heard that they saw him in Utah, then in Idaho, he headed in that directions with some of his fellow Demons that were loyal to him. They never listened to Crowley or Abaddon, even though they liked the redheaded Demon better then the self-proclaimed King of Hell. They still did their own things and Abaddon left them alone to do their thing, unlike the blow hard Crowley who had to have everyone under his thumb. Once arriving in Idaho they all spread out through out the state, looking and listening to what the other Demons and Minions were doing on their search. One Demon who was loyal to Lucifer caught wind of where Sam was, he went to the town and did his own search. Walking around town keeping his eyes and ears opening as he strolled, every once in a while he would get the young girls smiling, winking and drooling over him. To him it was mindless on what the humans were doing, he didn't pay any attention to them keeping his focus on Sam.

By the second day he was loosing his patience and getting frustrated in his search, walking up to a group of girls sitting around a table he will asked them.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you young ladies but I'm looking for a man who's about my height, brown shaggy hair, hazel eyes and looks a little boyish." He couldn't help but cringe when he talked that way.

The girls at the table stop talking and stared at the man before them, they couldn't keep their eyes off of him. He was tall with dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin; his hair was shoulder length, rugged features with a 12 O'clock shadow on his face. He was well built with board shoulders and chest, wearing a T-Shirt that showed off his muscles, his blue jeans fit tight against his well forum legs. They started to get giggly when they looked at him like school girls having a crush, which made the Demon get annoyed with them. Before he could ask again one of the girls spoke up.

"Uhm, let me see you are looking for a man your size, brown hair and hazel eyes, does he have dimples when he smiles."

"Yes he does have dimples, so you have seen him recently?"

"Kim, remember that man who we saw two days ago at the grocery store, we couldn't stop following him until he caught us looking at him."

"Oh him, dream boy, you're talking about, boy was he handsome and cute-"

"So you did see him two days ago, did he say where he was staying, or going?"

"I think he said something about going to the National Park today, or maybe tomorrow not sure really?"

"You don't know when he will be going to the park then?"

"He said he was going today remember, Cathy? He said something about hiking a trail."

Before any of the girls could finish the Demon walked away from them, so now he knew where Sam was going. Once when he get to the park he will use a finding spell to look for him, getting all the ingredients he needed he laid out a map of the park. Chanting some words to work the spell he light the candle, repeating his words he added the mixture in the bowl on the table. Lighting the match he set the map on fire while he still chanted, as the fire engulf the map his eyes went black, as the fire showed were Sam was.

Arriving at the location he set off down the trail that would lead him to Sam, he kept a sharp eye out for the young hunter. As he walked further into the wilderness he couldn't understand why humans do this, to him it was a waste of time looking at these boring things. Coming around a bend in the path he saw his target, Sam was standing in the middle of the path with his knife out, looking down at some small creature. Sneaking up to him while he was distracted with the creature in front of him, as he turned the man through his arm out in front of him throwing the hunter to the ground. Lifting him up shoving him into the tree hard, the Demon smirk to hear the grunt coming from his captive. Reaching for his weapon that he carried on his right side, he didn't see the water coming his way until it burned his face and neck. Letting Sam go hearing a dull thud he screamed in pain from the burning the water cause, shaking his head to relief the pain he was in he looked down to an empty ground. Glancing around he had to find where Sam went off to so he can kill him, stepping around the tree he cautiously looked around. Stepping further away he check the area for the young Winchester, knowing he couldn't have gotten far in a few seconds. Hearing movement to his right he turned to see a heavy branch coming his way, blocking the swing with his hand he yank it out of Sam's hands.

~~~SPN~~~

When he splashed the Holy Water at the Demon, he didn't have time to catch himself, falling to the ground hard he struggle to get his legs going. Pushing himself behind a boulder so he could catch his breath and clear his vision, Sam looked around for the Demon, finding him still lingering near the tree. Glancing around to find something to throw, Sam spied a baseball-sized rock and he picked it up, tossing it to the far right. Seeing the Demon heading in that direction, Sam grabbed a big thick branch, carefully sneaking up to the man, he swung as hard as he could… Only to have the branch to be pulled out of his hands before hitting the Demon, pulling the knife from his back he stood his ground.

Both men stared each other down as they moved in a circle, like two lions ready for a battle to the death. They were both the same built and height so it was an even fight, having their weapons ready they waited to see who would make the first move.

Seeing that Sam stood his ground the Demon knew that the hunter knew how to fight, since been watching the human over the years. In every fight Sam would fight differently to put his opponent off guard, the only problem is that he does it out of the blue. Knowing this he was going to take it slow at first, then try to get Sam off his game plan.

Keeping a close eye on the man in front of him, Sam had no idea why the Demon would attack him now, he didn't do anything to make any of them come for him. He and Dean hadn't really seen many demons lately thanks to the fact that Crowley was working with the elder Winchester, making it clear to his minions that both Sam and Dean were off-limits. Unless this has to do with Dean killing Abaddon… but that didn't really make sense either. Why didn't the demon go after Dean if he was pissed at him?

"Why are you coming after me? I didn't do anything to bring on this attack."

"You see young Sam there's a story I have to tell."

"Well don't bore me the details or drag it out."

"You see there's once was a fiery red-head Demon called Abaddon, she was one of the knights of Hell that Lucifer made. She wouldn't listen to what anyone told her especially Lucifer, well that didn't go well for our Lord. So he made a knife from the jawbone of an ass and gave it to Cain, the first martyr who committed a sin killing his own brother. With that knife and mark he could kill all the Knights of Hell, so he went out and destroyed most of them except for one. When he tried to kill her he ended up killing his wife instead, which broke him so he went into hiding losing the blade."

"Then here comes your brother and Crowley looking for Cain and the Mark, finding him he takes on the Mark then leaves. Finding that blade he came after our so call Queen killing her, some of us are not happy that he killed her. So we are out for revenge on your brother knowing we can't take him on, since he has the mark and blade some of us are scared of him. So one of us started what Crowley calls it a 'Moose Hunt', who ever kills the Moose we bring his head to our leader. How was that story, Sam?"

"Well, I have to say it's the most boring story I have ever heard, I had nothing to do with the killing of Abaddon. Your so-called Queen was a threat to Crowley not me or my brother, so why not go after Crowley instead?"

"That is just it we would do, naturally, but that little maggot is in hiding at the moment, Crowley has your brother on a leash from what we hear."

"No one has my brother on a leash, especially Crowley. I know how Dean is when he gets things in his mind. He takes orders from no one, especially a Demon; Crowley just wants to use my brother for his own good."

"Are we going to keep talking or fight to the death, cause this talking is going to be the death of me?"

"Make the first move then or are you scared to."

Seeing the anger in the man's eyes, Sam knew he hit a nerve, waiting for the first move Sam was ready for it. Dodging the swing the young hunter swung his fist hitting the man in his ribs, hearing a grunt he swung again hitting him in the face. Stepping away so he could get a better hit on the man Sam was taken by surprise, when a fist came out of nowhere striking him right on the jaw. Stumbling back, trying to get his balance he felt a blow to the back of the head, bringing him to the ground with a hard thud. Trying to get back into the fight he stood on shaky legs holding onto the boulder, he looked over at the man who was charging at him full speed. Side stepping the charging man the hunter picked up a branch, hitting the Demon hard on his back and knocking him off his feet. Sam's head hurt from the blow it took causing his vision to swarm, shaking his head to clear his mind he stood his ground again. Waiting for the man to start to get up kicking him in the ribs, taking another kick to the chest hard. Stepping away from the boulder when his legs could handle his weight, he waited for the next charge.

Getting up off the ground the man glared at the young hunter, thinking he could win this fight made the Demon smirk. Advancing on the hunter he took another swing with his knife, only to have it blocked by the branch falling to the ground. Having no weapon didn't faze the demon one bit so he advance on the young man, blocking the blow he yanked hard on the branch causing Sam to go of it. As he was pushed forward from the pull, Sam was hit hard in the face making him stumble just slightly. Getting his bearings again he faced the Demon, holding his knife out in front of him ready to strike. What he didn't expect was the speed of the big man, before he knew it he was on the ground under his weight. Not having the time to stop the assault fist came in hard and fast, hitting him in the face, head and chest one came after the other. When it stopped he opened his eyes, well one eye since the other one is swollen shut, the man had a knife in his hand looking evilly down at him. Taking the knife he cut open Sam's T-shirt placing the blade on his tender skin, he ran the knife from his left shoulder to his right side rib cage. Hearing the groan from the fallen man, the demon went in deeper slicing to the bone, he got what he wanted, Sam let out a scream of agony, unable to stop himself. Placing the knife in the middle of his chest he'd slice down to Sam navel, keeping the blade there he looked up to see his eyes shut tight from the pain. He smirk at the pain he was causing Sam, he was enjoying so he did it again to his right side of his chest. Stopping he looked down at the man under him, he was going to tell him what he was going to do.

"I'm going to carve you up like a Thanksgiving turkey, then when I'm done your head will come off. Going to put your body parts in a bag deliver them to your brother, so I can see the pain and loss on his face."

"H-he will kill y-you."

"We'll see about that, well I will see about that, since you will be dead."

The Demon was about to cut Sam again when he felt a sharp blow to the head, leaning to the right of Sam he fell to the ground. Looking up he saw one of Crowley's goons looking down at him, he just smirk as he tried to get back up only to be knocked down again. Turning to his left he saw that Sam was gone, which pissed him off big time that his prize left. Getting back up he advance on the other Demon ramming into him hard, knocking them both to the ground.

Sam was ready for more pain to come but instead he felt the weight of the man suddenly lifted from him and, looking up, he saw another Demon standing over him. Panic went through him since he was to weak to fight two Demons, only the new arrival wasn't even looking at him, no, instead it was staring solely at the man who had attacked him in the first place. Realizing that both demons were distracted, Sam knew he had to escape as quickly as possible, not wanting to stay and see who the winner of this new battle might be. Slowly and carefully he rolled to his left and began crawling to the nearby tree, ever so gently he lifted himself up off the ground. Turning around he saw the two Demons fighting each other ferociously; it confused him why they would be fighting each other like they were, they were both demons, he was the enemy. Not wanting to stay much longer and risk being noticed again, Sam headed slowly towards the car listening to the fight and the snarled words coming from behind him. What almost stopped him in his tracks was when he heard one demon claim that Crowley had ordered the demons not to kill him about not killing him. Whatever the King of Hell had said, Sam wasn't going to stick around and ask the winner of the battle questions on the topic. Moving as fast as his injured body would allow, Sam slipped through the forest, praying the demons killed each other and he wouldn't have to worry about either of them.

He almost sobbed when he saw the car just a few feet away, knowing he really had to push himself hard to get there. He was feeling light-headed from the blood lost, his legs were feeling like rubber, his chest and face hurt like hell. Entering the car, he put the keys in and started it up, putting the car in reverse he pulled out of the parking space. Turning onto the road that led out of the park, Sam hoped that no one saw him and wanted to ask questions about his injuries. To his relief there was no Park Rangers or police officers around as he drove back to the cabin; parking in front he laid his head back against the seat for a second to collect himself. With shaking hands he opened the car door, getting out he walked around heading to the porch. Putting the key in the door he open the door, closing it he lean against the door to catch his breath. He had to get to the First Aid kit in the bathroom, pulling himself away; he staggered into the cabin proper, only making it to the bedroom. Supporting himself on the doorframe of the bedroom he only had a few feet to go but his knees had different idea when they gave way falling into the bedroom. He didn't have the energy to get himself back up; he just laid there with no strength left in him. Closing his eyes allowing the blackness to take him under, he could have sworn he heard his brother voice yelling his name.

~~~~SPN~~~

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down before he had a panic attack, Dean took three deep breaths letting them out slowly. Feeling his eyes burning with tears and clouding his vision he wipe them away, only to have more tears well up until they ran down his cheeks. He tried to speak to his brother but the lump in his throat blocked the words, his mind was swimming with all the things he had said to Sam. Dean wished that he could take back every hurtful word had he said to his brother while being under the influence of the Blade. Seeing the hurt and betrayed look in Sam's eyes as he yelled at him, now Dean wished he could take back the last two weeks and do it differently. Moving his hand on top of Sam's chest he lowered his head in shame, missing the movement under his brother eyelids and the twitch of his fingers. Lost in his grief he didn't notice the slow rise and fall of his brother's chest, or the soft moan that escaped his lips. Lifting his head to stare at his brother's pale, bruised face, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sam's eyelids twitch. Moving his hand to his brother's neck, Dean calm himself down, placing two fingers on the artery he waited for a pulse. What felt like hours passed until Dean mercifully felt a weak pulse; Sam was alive! Choking back a sob, the older brother almost shouted for joy. His little brother was still alive though his pulse was weak and sluggish; he knew that was from the blood lost from his wounds. Taking the advantage of Sam being out like a light he needed to get him fix up, lifting his brother into his arms he carried him to the bed.

Once Dean had Sam lying on his back on the bed he pulled off his coat and torn shirts to look at his wounds. Dean frowned at the sight of one particularly long and deep cut, but was thankful that it looked as though he would be able to stitch it up himself without making a trip to the hospital. Getting off the bed, he ran out to the Impala to get the First Aid kit they kept in the trunk before heading into the bathroom to got clean cloths and hot, soapy water. Returning to his brother's side, Dean cleaned the blood from his brother's chest and abdomen carefully with a washcloth dunked in the soapy water; working silently and gently he had to empty the bowl twice to keep the water clean. After wiping off all the blood from his brother's skin, he used antiseptic to clean the wounds before he stitched them up. Putting some bacterial cream on the stitches so no infections would develop, Dean dressed them up in clean gauze then he sat back and waited.

Pulling a chair close to the bed, Dean sat down, keeping a close eye on his sleeping little brother, sighing deeply to calm his frazzle nerves he tried to rein in his emotions. Glancing back to the person sleeping on the bed peacefully, he did a once over to see what kind of damage was done. Besides the bruises on Sam's face that are now turning a deep purple, he noticed some faded ones around his neck and forearms. Frowning, Dean took a closer look at the bruises on his brother's neck, his blood boiling when he saw they were clearly in the shape of fingers, meaning that someone had been strangling his baby brother. By the look of the size of the marks Dean saw that they had been made by a person around his size, seeing most of the bruising was in the front of the neck. Like the person was sitting on his brother's chest when they choked him, the bruising on his forearms were when that person held him down. Who ever did this to his brother didn't want him to move; it infuriated Dean to think that someone would do this to his Sammy. Looking further down his brother's body he saw some more bruises on his wrists, those were newer then the ones on the upper part of his body. How could Dean have missed these before when he got Sam, he didn't remember seeing-

"Damn it! I'm sorry Sammy, I should have check you over once we got back to the Bunker, but no… I just yelled at you and let you walked away. I'm such an ass-what the hell did Sinclair do to you?"

He knew it had to be Sinclair that did this to his brother, since Sam hadn't had these bruises before they found the magician's mansion. Wishing now that he hadn't killed the son of a bitch so quickly when he returned to get Sam back, Dean wanted to make him pay for daring to lay a hand on his brother. Leaving Sam with the magician would keep him safe, Dean had thought, and Sam was safe, from Abaddon, but not from that bastard, the older brother now realized. Glancing down to Sam's jeans, Dean wondered what other kind of abuse he went through, though he really didn't want to invade his brother's privacy he had to know. Reaching for Sam's shoes he unlaced them carefully taking them off, moving up to his waistband of his pants Dean slowly unbutton Sam's jeans, lowering the zipper. Carefully as not to disturb his brother's sleep he gently slid the pants off, tugging at the cuffs of the jeans gently. Seeing no marks on his brother's legs or abdomen he only saw the bruises that were cause from the Demon attack on Sam's chest and ribs. Hating himself for what he was about to do he took a deep breath, ever so gently he lowered Sam's boxers down past his thighs. Dean stopped when he saw discoloration around his sibling's private parts and brought the boxers back up and covered his brother with a blanket. Running a shaking hand through his brother's hair and stopping at his neck, Dean gently rubbed his thumb over Sam's cheek. Stepping away from the man sleeping in the bed, Dean headed towards the back door of the cabin.

Stepping outside he walked a few feet from the building, stopping; he looked up to the clouds. He could feel all the anger, hatred he was feelings towards himself and Sinclair, how could that man to that to his brother, his Sammy? The anger in him was burning hot like a ragging forest fire out of control, ready to destroy everything in its path from its fury. He so wanted to hurt that asshole all over again for what he had done, even hurt himself for letting this happen to his Sammy. He couldn't contain the fire anymore and had to let it out, finding a branch he started to hit a tree with it until he snapped the makeshift bat in two. Looking around, he found another branch, and began hitting the tree hard again, with every hit he saw his brother hurt and alone with that bastard. With the fire that was burning inside of him he could feel the Mark burning, for a second he wondered if the Mark was causing the fire or his big brother instincts were. At that moment he didn't care what was causing it to burn so bad, he was so angry he needed to take it out on something. Looking around for more sticks and not finding any, he yelled at Sinclair even though he wasn't there.

"How could you do that to my brother you fucking asshole? I left him there for you to protect him not abuse him! Wish I could bring back your sorry ass so I can rip it apart! How could you-I trusted you to keep him safe-he was suppose to be safe-not be some-what he went-"

Dean fell to his knees when he felt a sob coming from deep inside his chest, leaning his elbows on his legs, his head in his hands; he cried and screamed until he couldn't anymore.

~~~SPN~~~

FLASHBACK

Walking through the halls of the mansion to find a place to hide from Sinclair, Sam was getting tired of the man following him. When they were together the magician would always get to close to him, always wanted to touch which made him feel uncomfortable. Finding a room, Sam looked around to see if the magician was round and seeing that he was alone, the hunter stepped into the room, seeing a large wooden wardrobe to the right of the threshold, Sam approached the piece of furniture. Opening the door, Sam saw that the wooden wardrobe was large, big enough for him at least, and he step inside. Sitting down with his back against the side of the warderobe he took a deep sigh, it was nice to be finally alone away from the crazy man. Hearing footsteps coming from the hallway and a voice calling to him, Sam stayed quiet and still, listening closely.

"Sam, come out from hiding and lets talk about things that you like, we can have lunch while I listen to you. I'm sorry for what happen yesterday, you didn't leave me any choice, I tried to be nice to you instead you fought me. I just wanted to take a look at you to see how much I could get, I see what I like so I'm keeping you in my collection."

"The longer you stay hidden the worse it will be this time, I will only take so much of your disrespect, Sam. Please, I'm asking you nicely to come and have lunch with me, don't have me ask you again or it will be worse this time."

Knowing that he will get no peace with the man, Sam stepped out of the wardrobe and moving through the room he peeked through the doorway. Seeing Sinclair standing at the opposite end of the hallway, Sam stepped out, calling to the man, he watched the magician turn around. The look he gave Sam made the hunter flinch, stepping back as he came closer, he kept backing up until they were in the sitting room were he and Dean had first spoken with Sinclair. Keeping his distance from the magician, the young man walked up to the table, taking a seat furthest away from the other occupant in the room. The waiter came in with a plate each for him and Sinclair, placing them in front of them the servant walked out of the room. Looking at his food Sam didn't know if he should eat it, he didn't trust the magician and feared he would have put something in it. Watching his guest looking at his food, Sinclair knew what was going through his mind.

"Sam, I didn't poison your food so eat, I know you have to be hunger by now."

"You want me to trust you after what you did to me?"

"You gave me no choice Samuel, I told you I just wanted to check out my goods."

"I am not a trophy to keep Sinclair or your prize possession, I'm a human being who has his own mind. You can't keep me here as a prisoner. I do have rights, I would like to leave this place and go home."

"You are home now, Sam, so get used to being here. The faster you do the easier it will be. Dean left you here, he's not coming back for you, I know he said he would be he's not coming for you."

"If Dean said he's coming back he will be back for me, you don't know my brother like I do. So make it easier for yourself and let me go."

Sam stood up, pushing his plate off the table, sending it crashing to the floor.

Sinclair glared at Sam as he rose from his chair; stepping around the table he stood his ground in front of the taller man.

"I will not take this kind of disrespect in my house Samuel, you will pick up that plate and clean your mess up."

"No, I will not clean up my mess, it can stay there. I am going to leave now so stay the hell out of my way."

Sam walked around the other side of the table from Sinclair to keep his distance from the man but as he walked to the door he was grabbed by his left forearm. Being turned around roughly, the magician grabbed his right arm in a tight grip, pinning Sam's arms to the side of his body so he couldn't move away. He was taken by surprise at how strong his grip was for a smaller man; he couldn't move his arms from his sides. He started to back away from the smaller man, which only angered Sinclair and Sam felt the grip on his arms grow tighter until he hissed in pain. Feeling panic settle inside of him and his flight instinct kick in, Sam fought against the hold to get away from this threat.

As Sam struggled against Sinclair's hold he could feel his own anger building, he was getting tired of his guest being rude to him. He would have to teach him a lesson again which pained him, he didn't want to keep hurting him like this, but the younger man must learn he could not continue to behave ins such a disrespectful manner. He hate it when he has to put his prize possessions through any kind of pain, but they all needed to be put in their places and Sam was no different.

When he first laid eyes on Sam he knew he wanted him for himself, knowing that the hunter was Lucifer's true vessel, that Demon blood flowed through his veins, unique, one-of-a-kind, he would make one fine trophy. He was not about to give him away, not even to Dean, once when he gets Sam under his control he'll take care of the older brother. He will put a spell on the house that can't be broken into since they found out how to get in the last time but it would not be so easy again. But right now he needs to get Sam where he wants him to be, as a sex slave to feed his needs.

He had enough of Sam's fighting spirit and he's going to break it once and for all, letting go of the man he used his powers to throw Sam across the room. Seeing him crash to the floor with a loud thud Sinclair walked over to him, standing over the fallen man he set on the hunter's chest and placed his hands around Sam's throat. Squeezing as hard as he dared without killing the young man, the magician watched as the hunter fought for air, this got him off as Sam fought to breathe. Letting up on the pressure so Sam could get air into his lungs, Sinclair couldn't keep his eyes of his lips, leaning in he placed a soft kiss on Sam's lips only to have the lips move away from his. This angered him again and applied more pressure on the young man's neck again, watching as the hunter under him clawed at his hands. He didn't let his grip up until he saw the hands slowly move away, seeing Sam's eyes closing he release his hold on his neck. Watching the young man gasp for breath excited Sinclair and he wanted more, lifting himself off Sam's chest he pulled the hunter's shirt up to his shoulders. Rubbing his hands on the young man's bare skin only to have them pushed frantically away when Sam rolled away from him the best he could. Feeling rejected again Sinclair had to do what he didn't want to, placing his hand on Sam's head he watched hunter scream in pain.

Feeling himself being thrown backwards and crashing hard on the floor, feeling the air rush out of his lungs by the impact. Watching as Sinclair walking up to him, Sam tried put failed to move away, feeling weight on his chest made him panic. The next thing Sam felt was hands squeezing his throat, he fought as hard as he could by clawing at the hands. Finally the pressure was released as he took in deep breaths of air, as he took in air to feed his starving lungs he felt lips kiss his. Moving his head away from them so he could get some more air, he felt the hands at his throat again pressing harder this time. He put up as much as a fight as he could in the state he was in, seeing black dots in his vision he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He felt himself detach from his body from the lack of air to his lungs, thinking this would be his last time he let himself go, only to have the hands and weight leave him. Gasping for air that his lungs demanded was not as easy for him as he wished it was, taking as slow breaths as he could since his throat hurt like hell.

Feeling his shirt being lifted up to his shoulders and hands rubbing his chest, Sam turned away the best he could to get away. Being pushed back down he felt a sharp pain going through his head, white hot pain shot through his skull making his vision hazy for a split second. When he opened his eyes he was tied to the rack with Lucifer standing over him.

~~~SPN~~~

Sam felt the heat from the fire that surrounding him while he was tied up to the rack, he knew this place from the other times he was here. It was the torture room Lucifer use to torture all the souls that came his way; lately he used it for his own fun with Sam being the one getting carved up. He sliced Sam up like a turkey in a slaughterhouse, taking his time as he ran the blade over Sam scorched skin. Listening to Sam screams excited the Devil so much that he kept it up, the only time he stopped is when Sam was slice in parts. He would laugh at the anguish he was causing his favorite toy, watching as his blood ran down the ropes and chains that held him to the rack.

Sam felt every tongue of fire that ran through him as he was sliced up, feeling white-hot pain as the blade carved into his body. He tried to keep the screams inside his head as he felt his body on fire; the blade was so hot like Lucifer had held it under the fire before he started to cut Sam. Depends on how Lucifer was feeling on the days he was tied up, he sometimes took his time slicing Sam, other days he did it fast. Depends on how much pain he wanted Sam in, and what kind of mood he was in when he torture him. This time on the rack Lucifer was taking longer then he usually would, taking his time as he gutted Sam slowly. Starting with his intestine as he pulled them out of his body, moving to his stomach, liver, kidneys feeling each part pulled from him. He couldn't stop the screams that ripped from his throat, wishing the pain would go away and he would die right there. Neither happened as he felt the pain through his body, he felt the Devil reach for his heart squeezing it hard before he pulled. When Sam felt himself blacking, out ready to die, he would be laying on the rack whole and unharmed, only to have the torture start all over again.

As he lied on the rack he felt hands moving up and down his chest, like they were caressing him in a loving manner. Trying to get his mind focus from the pain his body was in; Sam tried to move away from the hands. Only to be unable to do so with his body feeling so heavy, his arms and legs felt like lead weights holding him down. When his mind became a little clearer with some of the fogginess leaving, he could tell he wasn't on the rack but on a hard wood floor. The hands were soft as the moved over his chest and stomach, thinking that he was Dean there to comfort him he tried to call his brothers name. Instead it came out as a groan and moan sound from his throat, and the more the hands moved he realize it wasn't his brother. Instead of the warm, caring hands of his big brother, these hands were cold and rough, invasive as Dean's never would be and he didn't want them touching him.

With his mind becoming clearer he heard a voice next to him, talking to him like he was a scared, lost child. Listening to the voice Sam realized who it was and panic went through him and he wanted to move away from the madman but his body wouldn't respond. The hands that were soft and gentle are becoming rougher as the stroke his chest, when they reach his waist he couldn't help the flinch. Finally the mist in his vision cleared completely as he saw Sinclair sitting next to him, watching his hands unbutton his jeans, then pull the zipper down Sam couldn't stop the sob that broke free from his throat. Finding his voice even though it was a whisper, he pleaded with the Magician.

"Pl-ease stop-don't-please don't."

"Sam, I told you I want to check out my possession in any way I can, your body gets me excited, I want to see all of it."

Feeling the sob in his chest when Sinclair started to kiss Sam's neck, he moved down his chest licking and kissing as he went. Pushing Sam's pants past his knees he spread his legs apart, enough to get his hands were he wanted them. Mouthing his private parts Sinclair kept rubbing him, as he inserted his finger he moved them in and out. Sam tried to fight the feeling his body was going through; no matter how hard he tried it was giving Sinclair what he wanted. After getting what he wanted from Sam the Magician kept up his sex game, he wanted to satisfy his needs on what Sam could give him.

The younger man kept pleading him to stop what he was doing; it was causing him pain in more ways then the magician knew. Feeling helpless, unable to stop to violation, Sam could understand why Dean wouldn't want him anymore after this.

The sharp pain that ripped through his body brought him out of his self-loathing thoughts, what Sinclair was doing to him was causing him intense agony. He couldn't stop the screams that ripped through his throat, as he felt something hard being shoved into him hard and fast.

FLASH BACK END

Sam kept on screaming from the pain he was going through, feeling hands on his body he tried to get away from them. His body wasn't listening to him as he tried to move away, his body still felt heavy and weak. He could hear someone talking to him in a panicked voice that confused him, his muddled mind kept thinking it was Sinclair but this voice was different from the magician's. Trying to calm down wasn't as easy as Sam thought, his heart was racing to fast in his chest, and he couldn't take deep breaths, his chest hurt like hell. Hearing the voice again with his mind a little clearer now, he knew it was the voice that made him fell like he was at home. It was the voice of his big brother who could always make him feel so important, the brother who made him feel safe and loved and protected. He tried to do as Dean was asking him the best he could, but the nightmare about Sinclair was clinging stubbornly to his mind. What made him calm down was the warm hands that assuaged his fears, the same hands that he knew so well as a child after a nightmare. Listening to his brother's soft, gruff voice that was a little hoarse at the moment, and the comforting movements of his hands got Sam calm down.

"Sammy, you need to calm down kiddo, your heart is beating too fast and you're practically hyperventilating. Take deep breaths like me, little brother… that's it slow and easy… in and out… that's it you're doing good..."

"D'n, how-you know…"

"This is your big brother, Samantha, who knows everything about you, I knew where you would headed. Sorry, I didn't get here in time Sammy, I thought I almost lost you."

Dean's voice cracked at the end of his apology, showing his true, raw feelings.

"S'kay…you here now." Sam could see something else in his brother's eyes, he saw unadulterated anger and he knew it could not be directed at him. Feeling like a failure he knew what Dean found out, what Sinclair did to him. "You know." Sam couldn't stop the tears that weld up in his eyes.

"Yeah little brother, I know, I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wasn't sure how long he's been sitting, crying his eyes out, and screaming at the top of his lungs in anger and remorse. He was so angry with himself for what had happened to his little brother, his Sam, his Sammy, on what he went through. How could Sinclair touch his brother like that like he was some kind of sex toy, to do what he wanted for his own pleasures while causing Sam pain? What else did that bastard put Sam through that week in a half of him being there, thinking about made him sick to his stomach on what horrors his little brother endured. Seeing the bruises on his neck, arms, wrist and the groin area, that sick bastard pinned his brother down to have his own fun with him. Knowing that he had to sit on Sam's chest when he choked him, even having to hold his hands to the floor that cause the bruises on his wrist. For the ones on his groin area he couldn't have been sitting on him for that had to be sitting next to him as he touch no violated his brother freely. Thinking back when they were in the car how Sam moved slowly, like every time he would move there was a flinch like he was in pain. He thought it was from him being in shock, now he knows it was from pain instead. The way Sam walked to the bunker and down the stairs slowly, walking like he had a stick up his—no he couldn't do that he couldn't.

Dean remembered Sammy walking like that after the abuse from Brian, when he used that stick on his anus. Sam was even raped by that sick bastard when Brian got a hold of him, then torture Sam for his own pleasure taping ever thing he did to his little brother. When that thought pass through his mind he could feel his stomach turning, the nausea's he was feeling he tried to swallow it back down only to have it come back into his throat. Knowing he couldn't keep it down anymore he turned his head, all his breakfast empty on the ground next to him as he vomit. Imagining what his brother went through made him sick, turning his stomach until all the food came up from his stomach. What was worse was the dry heaves that follow, with tears rolling down his cheeks his stomach hurt like hell. When he was finish he got on shaky legs to move away from the mess, sitting only a few feet from the vomit he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

Feeling more tears filling his eyes he tried to wipe them away, only to have more come running down his cheeks. Just thinking on what Sinclair did to his Sammy angered him deeply, not only did he violate his brother he rape him. He wasn't sure how to handle this since it was his fault that it happened, he let his brother get raped by leaving him with that sick bastard. For a week and a half how many times did that son-of-a-bitch touch, violate his brother, was it the whole time he really didn't want to think about that. Had to wait until Sam woke up to find out when he's ready to talk about it, Dean won't be pushing him for answers since it was his fault. Lost in his self-loathing he didn't hear the screams coming from the cabin, only when his mind clear just a little is when he heard them. Before he even realize he moved he was already entering the back door, running through the main room into the bedroom. What he saw torn his heart in two at the sight of his brother, screaming with his eyes wide open with horror in them. What ever Sam was dreaming he was lost in his nightmare from hell, if Dean only knew that it was a dream of Sam in Hell. Being torture by Lucifer himself.

~~~SPN~~~

Dean stood in the doorway of the bedroom with his feet planted like roots, he couldn't move them until he over came the shock he was in. Shaking his head to clear the fog that was still there from earlier, he pushed his way into the room rushing to Sam's side. Grabbing his brother by his shoulders he tried but fail to wake him up, what ever he was dreaming about he was lock deep into the nightmare. The screams that came from Sam was like he was being hurt bad, like a knife was tearing him apart then it dawn on him he was dreaming about Lucifer.

He wished he could just pull Sam into his arms and hug him tight until the dream was over; the only problem was that Sam was fighting with him. To hear Sam scream then plea for it to stop was too much for Dean to handle, every time he tried to reach for his brother his hands were pushed away. Finally he got a hold of Sam's shoulders to pin him down to the bed, he didn't want his brother to hurt himself anymore then he is. That simple touch sent Sam into panic mode to fight his way away from the threat, this time the pleading was of him asking the person to stop touching him. He knew now that he was dreaming of Sinclair violating his brother, the cries and pleas crush Dean's heart to dust to hear Sam like that. What really got to the older brother was the sob that came from Sam, then to hear more pleas to stop that never came. Only to hear more screams from Sam, this time the screams were of being in pain, like someone was pushing something in. He heard these screams from the video that Brian tape, just like those screams these crushed Dean's soul to hear them again. Dean did the only thing he knew to get to Sam, he started to talk to him in a soft low voice he could mustard.

"Sammy, I need you to listen to me, it's Dean, kiddo, it's your awesome big brother. Sammy, please listen to me, he's not here anymore he can't hurt you." Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere he tried a different way. "Sam please listen to my voice kiddo it's me Dean, come on Sammy please listen to me. Hey I said to listen to me Sam it's your big brother, you need to calm down little brother."

Dean shook his shoulders hard to get him to focus on him and not the dream, seeing a change in his posture he kept up with the soft voice and touches.

"Sammy, open your eyes for me and look, it's me Dean, I know you can hear me little brother. That's it, open your eyes, hey it's me, see it's me your awesome big brother."

Seeing Sam's eyes open just a slit he sat closer to the man on the bed, he had to make sure he saw his brother and not Sinclair. Seeing some recognition, just a little since his mind held onto the dream, he brought his hands up to Sam's neck and squeeze lightly as he thumbed his cheeks gently. Knowing this will help calm his brother down after a bad dream, he saw that Sam was slowly calming down just a bit. His mind still hung onto the dream and would flinch from Dean's touch, he tried not to be bothered by it but it hurt him. The more he talk to Sam in a low soothing voice he could mustard, he was about to break apart inside to see Sam like this. Seeing the clouds lifting from his sibling eyes he kept on talking to him, he had to get Sam pulled out of the dream that stay stubbornly in his mind.

"Sammy, listen to me carefully, you are okay." 'No, he's not okay dumbass, Dean said to himself' "You are here with me in Jim's old cabin, remember the cabin you came to after you left? You and me are here right now just the two of us, you are not with Sinclair little brother, and you're safe. That's it kiddo, just listen to the sound of my voice, hey calm down it's only me, Sammy."

Dean hasn't talk to Sam like this since he was five years old, after he had a really bad dream that shook him up. As the older brother softly rub his thumb over his cheeks he saw that little brother was calming down, moving one hand to his chest he softly rub small circles knowing this will calm him down. As he did he kept on talking with his brother in a soft low, gruff voice, he even sounded a little hoarse at the moment. It seems to work when he notice Sam was settling back, but his heart rate was to high so was his breathing.

"Sammy, you need to calm down kiddo, your heart is beating to fast and you're practically hyperventilating. Take deep breaths like me, little brother...that's it slow and easy...in and out...that's it you're doing good..."

Seeing that Sam has calm down and that he recognizes him as his brother, he tried to talk to him, which made him wince in pain.

"D'n, how-you know…"

Dean smiles a little before he answered.

"This is your big brother, Samantha, who knows everything about you, I knew where you would headed. Sorry, I didn't get here in time Sammy, I thought I almost lost you."

Dean's voice cracked at the end of his apology, showing he true, raw feelings.

"S'kay...you here now." Sam could see something else in his brother's eyes, he saw unadulterated anger he knew it could not be directed at him. Feeling like a failure he knew what Dean found out, what Sinclair did to him? "You know." Sam couldn't stop the tears that weld up in his eyes.

"Yeah, little brother, I know, I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?"

Dean kept a close eye on the man laying in the bed to see what his reaction would be, what happened next he was expecting, and knew what was coming.

When Sam heard Dean apologizing to him he felt the anger inside of him all over again, blinking away the tears he look at Dean with a cold stare. He was exhausted from the nightmare and the pain, when he heard Dean to forgive him gave him the strength he needed. Feeling the fire inside of him again, it was the fuel he needed to fight with Dean.

"Forgive you Dean, really, it's that what you are going to say, after what I went through with that psycho magician?"

"Sam, I really thought you would be safe there, I didn't see anything wrong with-"

Dean couldn't finish his sentence, since Sam lashed out at him.

"You're kidding me, right? You didn't see anything wrong with that man; he looked at me with lust in his eyes, Dean. You are going to tell me that you didn't see it, oh right you were to busy selling me off for the blade."

"Sam, I was not selling you off for anything, I told you I would come back for you and I did."

"Yeah, that was right after you made an agreement with that sick bastard, me for the blade like I was a trophy to sell to the highest bidder. Once when you got that blade you just took off just like that, never once did you look back, or answered my calls to you."

"You got what you wanted and that is all that matter to you, I'm surprise that you even came back for me. Why did you come back Dean? You had what you wanted: your precious blade, Crowley, the Impala, so why did you come back?"

Sam really wanted to know.

"Sam, I never made an agreement with Sinclair to get the blade for you, I needed the blade to go killed Abaddon, you know the Knight of Hell. If that bitch got a hold of you, she would have used you as a bargaining chip, or worse kill you. I couldn't let that happen so I had to leave you there, how was I suppose to know what he would have done."

"Did you even look around the house of his when we arrived, he had trophies of his prize possession hanging on the wall? Do you really think they were animals heads he had, did you even look to see what they were?"

When Dean didn't answer his question he knew, that he didn't care about Sam and that hurt him deeply.

"I just got my answer, Dean, you didn't even look at anything but the blade, as soon as you touch it I could see a difference in you. The look on your face, the tense muscles in your arm, the cold stare in your eyes. As soon as he took it away that all disappeared from you, the only thing you had was that hungry look of power in your eyes. When he said he'd give it to you if I stayed you never once thought about it, like I didn't even matter to you anymore, like I wasn't even standing next to you."

Dean could feel his anger growing inside of him again, cause he knew that Sam was right about the power. He had to do what was best for his brother, and he thought he was doing the best thing.

Sam could see the anger in Dean's eyes and face knowing that he hit a nerve, knowing that his brother didn't care about him at all. That was a stab in Sam's heart to know the truth about Dean, that he didn't care at all about Sam anymore. The only thing he cares about now is that damn blade and the power, so why did he even come here if he wanted that blade so bad. Why was he so important to Dean now that he travel miles to come and get him, this is something that Sam really wanted to know.

"If I don't matter to you anymore why did you come Dean? What was so important that you left your precious blade? I don't count to you-did you even love me at all, am I still your number one priority or just a burden to you now?"

Sam thought he could never hurt this bad in his life, and it's not from the injuries he got from the Demon. The hurt he's feeling is in his heart and soul, he always loved his big brother no matter what he said. Even when he told Dean he wouldn't do the same thing as he did, which he would do it in a heart beat. Now he's wondering why Dean had Gadreel possess him if he didn't care, why not let Sam die then he would be out of Dean's life for good.

"Why did you have Gadreel possess me if you didn't want me around, Dean, I could have just walked off with Death then out of your life? This way I wouldn't have to be a burden to you, something that you had to live with that you never wanted. The Demon that attack me should have killed me right there, then he would free you of being around someone like me. Someone that you don't care about-"

Sam felt fear in him the way Dean grabbed him so tight and shook him hard; looking into his brother eyes he saw raw anger in them. The anger in his voice took all the anger that Sam was feeling just minutes ago, now he felt like a scared puppy after a thunderstorm trying to hid.

"Don't you dare say that again, Sam! I have never once wished for you to be dead little brother, don't you ever say that again that you should have died. That would have killed me if you just walked away with Death, I couldn't let that happen I can't live in this world without you in it. As for Gadreel possessing you, I would do that again if it means saving you, keeping you by my side in my life as my little brother. The only thing I regret is that he was a mad Angel who wanted revenge, killing Kevin 'cause of Metatron's orders. Taking over your body making you do thing against your will, that is all on me and I will go to Hell for that."

"You have always been my number one priority, my whole life even now Sammy, there hasn't been a day that goes by that I don't want you in it. As for that Demon who attacked you, he better be far away from here, once when you are up and ready to go I'm finding that bastard. He don't touch you and live to tell about what he did, he'll be dead before I will ever let that happen."

"As for leaving you with Sinclair I was doing that to keep you safe, I was going to come back and get you, little brother. No I didn't notice the trophies on the wall when we were there, and yes I only cared about the power that I felt after I held the blade. All I wanted was to go find that bitch and kill her, she cause to many problems for us almost getting you killed. That is why I couldn't bring you with me this time around, the last time I almost lost you cause of her I couldn't do that again."

"When I arrived back at the Mansion I had one thing on my mind, that was getting you back with me as my partner and brother. When Sinclair told me that you didn't want to come with me, that you wanted to stay with him to live there. I knew he was lying through his teeth and I was not taking no for an answer, told him that you didn't belong to him you belong to me. He didn't like that answer and wouldn't tell me where you were, I even threaten him if he didn't get you I will kill him. So the dumb ass gets a sword to fight me, telling me that I'm going to die and you will be here forever. Let's just say he didn't last long in the fight, I slice his head right off his shoulders didn't even flinch a muscle."

"Then I went to look for you started to call your name, hoping that you would answer me where every you were. I check all the rooms and couldn't find you in any of them, I was getting scared that he might have killed you or hid you somewhere else. I saw his butler and ask where he was hiding you, told him he better not lie to me or else that would happen to him. He led me to the stairs that lead down to the cages, that is where I found you huddle in the last cage. My anger grew when I saw you laying on the dirty floor, without a shirt or pants on just in your boxers."

"I should have looked you over Sammy before we left from there, then I would have seen all the abuse you went through. I was too high on my power surge that I was on from killing Abaddon, that I never once thought about what you went through. Now I wish I didn't kill him so fast as I did, wish I could bring him back so I can ripped him apart for what he did to you."

"I know saying I'm sorry won't be good enough for what happened little brother, I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive me. You are the most important thing in the world to me, no matter how my actions have been lately. I love you so much little brother I know I don't say it enough, or my actions says something else other then that. You are my little brother, that only one I ever want, I don't need anyone else in my life besides you. Boy is this sounding like a soppy chick flick moment, it's the truth Sammy I love you with my whole heart and soul."

When Dean was done with his ranting and open emotions, he glance over at his little brother next to him. The look on his face crush Dean to his very core if it could be crush anymore, what he saw was a scared little kid that feared the monster in the night. He's whole face was changing emotions like waves hitting the shores, some where small while other were big and large. What made him feel shitty was when his little brother eyes welled up in tears; he wasn't sure if he should comfort him or leave the room. He would wait and see what Sam wanted to do, he didn't have to wait to long before his brother made his moved.

Sam sat there in shock as he listen to what Dean had said to him, after grabbing him in anger holding him tight. Watching as all the emotions was coming out as he talked; he hasn't see his brother like this in years. Hearing that his brother still love and care about him broke something in Sam, hearing him saying that he couldn't live without him fill Sam with joy. Listening to him as he kept on talking showing his raw feeling so openly, which Dean doesn't do he hides them so deep inside of him. Hearing it now gave Sam hope that he hasn't lost his big brother after all, feeling like a small child again he wanted his brother to calm his fears. The adult in him wanted some more time to think things over in his head, the child in him wanted his brother to hug him to make him feel safe and protected. The child in him won out at that moment when he throw his arms around his brother's neck, holding him close feeling the warmth of his body and the arms that in circled him.

Gathering his emotions taking a deep breath he needed to let Dean know, on what he is feeling at the moment. Hoping that what he's about to say won't chase his brother away from him, holding him tighter so he won't be able to pull away and leave.

"Dean, I need some time to think things over about what happened the last three weeks. I'm still angry with you for what happened back there. I want you to stay-that is if you want to stay here, we would need separate rooms since I need some time to myself. I'm so hurt and anger by what you did at Sinclair's, then not even once asking how I was feeling or doing. You just started to yell at me making me feel like I was being selfish, that I wasn't your brother anymore just some burden you need to take care of."

"I'm having a hard time trusting you, I don't hate you Dean, never could, so please don't think that I hate you for what I'm asking. I do love you, big brother always have and always will, I just need some space to think things over."

Sam wasn't sure how Dean would act to what he just said to him, expecting for him to pull away, calling him a selfish, snot nose brat, yell at him then turn around and leave him behind. He wasn't expecting his brother to hug him tighter, or feel the shakiness of his body, knowing that he was crying.

Dean listen to everything what Sam was telling him; it hurt him to hear that Sam didn't trust him. Now he knows how Sam felt when Dean told him the same thing five years ago, it hurt like Hell to hear that his little brother don't trust him. To hear that Sammy still loves him gave him hope that they can still be brothers, he would give Sam all the time he needed and he'll be right there with him.

He didn't let Sam go until his brother pulled him away, he moved back on the bed to give him some room. Clearing his throat from all the emotions he was feeling, he looked over at Sam who was now looking at him leery. He could tell that his little brother was thinking at the moment, he was expecting him to get up and leave him behind. Taking a deep breath to relax his nerves, he asked his brother if he could stay in the other room.

"Will it be okay with you if I stay in the other room, or do you want me to get a hotel room in town?"

Dean waited nervously for Sam's answer.

"You can stay in the other room, Dean, right next door to this one, might have to do some laundry tomorrow for clean sheets. While you are out need to do some groceries shopping since I only bought rabbit food, didn't expect you to be here so I didn't get anything you like."

"That's okay Sammy, I did bring some groceries with me before I came here, while you were sleeping I put it away. As for the laundry I got a blanket in the trunk I can used for tonight, then tomorrow morning I will go do the laundry and get some more food."

Getting off the bed Dean, headed to the bathroom to get Sam his pain pills, placing them on the dresser with a glass of water he stepped out the door. Closing the door he leaned against it with his heart feeling like lead, he has really hurt his Sammy bad this time around. He'll do what ever it takes to get his trust back, so they can be brothers again he'll give him the time he needs. Heading out to the Impala he grabbed his duffel and the blanket, going back inside he went to the bedroom next to Sam's.

Heading to the bathroom so he can take a hot shower since he hadn't had one in two days, standing under the shower head he let the hot liquid wash all his failures away.

~~~SPN~~~

Back at the park the Demon who had attacked Sam lay dead on the ground, while the other Demon got his phone out to call Crowley.

"Sir, I wanted to let you know that the Demon got a hold of Sam, he cut him in the chest before I got to him."

"Did he kill Moose?"

"No my Lord, I stopped him before he kill Winchester, when I turned back to check on him he was gone."

"Squirrel won't be happy that Moose got hurt, he's going to be looking for the moron. He won't be happy that someone else killed that idiot, do what you must to get rid of the body."

"Yes my Lord, there's a lot of animals out here that can do that."

After hanging up with The King of Hell the Demon looked around, he notices the presence of wolves and bears in the distance. Lifting the body off the ground he headed further into the woods as possible, getting off the main trail to have it look like an animal kill. Watching the animals sniffing the air in his directions, he waited to see what they would do. Seeing the three Grizzlies lumbering his way he back up away from the body, hiding himself in the shadows of the forest he watch the bears feast. Keeping a far distance from the animals he back up until he was at a safe distance, turning he headed back to the trail leaving the carnage behind him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Sam watched as Dean left the room after getting him his painkillers and water, seeing is slump shoulders, the distant look in his eyes, all signs of a big brother hurting. He didn't hate Dean, never could hate his big brother no matter what, just now he can't trust him and that hurts him as much as it hurts Dean. With everything that Dean has done the last six months he just can't forgive him, he lied to Sam so many times that it's just too hard to believe in him. That is what hurts Sam the most, not believing in Dean like he should, he always believed in his big brother from a young age of two. Always wanted to be just like his Dean, mimic his every move, looking up to him like he's his hero. All that came crashing down when Dean lied to him about Gadreel, then the whole thing with Sinclair he feels betrayed.

He now knows how Dean felt when he betrayed him by going off with Ruby, starting the end of the world by letting Lucifer free. Then the whole thing with Dean being in purgatory, like Sam knew where Dean was. He did look for him for three months when he disappeared after killing Roman, he tried everything he could to find his big brother always coming up at a dead end. After doing spells, asking Demons (well, more like torturing them) to get answers he seek, and no-one knew where Dean was or even if he still alive. He really thought his brother was in heaven with his mom and dad, which was something that Dean deserves to have a happy afterlife. Feeling like a failure he ran as far away as he possibly could, didn't know where he was heading too just as long it took him away from the pain. That was when he hit the dog with the car, taking it to the vets, meeting Amelia falling in love with her. Even though he had a good thing going on in his life then, his thoughts were still with his big brother. Amelia did help Sam fill some of the hole in his heart just a little of it, the rest couldn't be filled cause he didn't have his brother's love to fill it. If Dean only knew how close Sam came to being suicidal after everything that happen, he would've came back and kick Sam's ass, still might kick it.

Then listening to Dean saying how much of a brother Benny was to him was a stab in Sam's heart that hurt like hell. Hearing Dean telling him that Benny has never let him down, was always there to have his back hurt Sam deeply. It was like telling Sam they were no longer brothers, that their brotherhood was a lied dead even never to be again. Sam thought his heart could never hurt so much as he did then, now this hurt is a whole new kind of hurt, the kind that can't be fix in one day. Too much lying has been done on his part, if the tables were turned Dean would shoved it in his face. He just can't get past the anger he's feeling, it's been building since he found out about Gadreel possessing him.

The more Sam thought about all the crap that's been done to him by his brother, the anger came back in him like a forest fire out of control. Ready to destroyed anything in it's way burning hot like lava running down the hill side, destroying everything in it's path as he continued to burned bright and hot. Taking a deep breath to calm the anger in him before he had to hit something or someone, Sam took deep calming breaths he could mustard at the moment. Finally when the burn finally stop he looked at the door, waiting for it too open so he could lash out at his brother. Knowing that it wouldn't be happening since Dean is giving him space, he talked in a small anger voice at his brother.

"It's okay for you to treat me like a piece of shit if I do something wrong, getting angry, feeling betrayed, not trusting me anymore. But it's not okay for me to feel the same towards you, after what you did to me, I'm suppose to say it's okay and move on, not happening Dean."

Grabbing the bottle of painkillers more roughly then he should, he opening it palming two white pills. Slamming the bottle on the knight stand he grabbed the glass, drinking all the liquid he so wanted to throw the glass across the room. Thinking better of it he place it next to the bottle on the table by the bed, leaning against the bed rest he tried to calm himself down before he went to sleep.

~~~SPN~~~

As Dean returned to the cabin after getting his duffel and blanket from the trunk of the Impala, he could hear Sam talking in a low angry voice. Knowing it was about him he went to the door to listen, he couldn't hear what was said only the anger in the tone. Leaning his head against the door he could feel a sob in his chest, he has really hurt his Sammy this time around that it made him feel like shit. Yes he has hurt Sam in the past but most of it was because of what his little brother did, taking sides with a Demon, letting him rot in Purgatory, having his heaven without him. All that has hurt Dean deeply that he had a hard time getting over it, he thought Sam hated him so much that he would be happy without him. Now hearing Sammy saying that he don't hate him gave him hope to fix this, he would give Sam the space he needs to think things over for what happen. He knew it won't be easy and some things will be said out of anger, knowing that it's going to hurt like hell when it does and it will. He will try to keep his own anger at bay if that is even possible, when he gets angry things come out that would hurt Sam more. That is something he can't let happen no matter how angry he gets, cause this is not about him this is about getting Sammy trust back in him.

With that in mind he headed to his room dropping his duffel on the bed, putting the blanket at the foot of the bed. He went through his bag for his sleeping clothes and toiletries, he headed to the bathroom to take his shower. Stripping out of his clothes he stepped into the bathtub closing the curtain, turning on the hot water he stood under letting the hot liquid relax his tense muscles. As he stood there he could feel all the failures he has done be wash away, taking the soap and clothe he suds himself up washing all the grime off of him. As he rinse himself off he felt the mark on his arm, he could feel the burn coming from it. Even with the blade back in Kansas he could feel the pulled it still has, getting out of the shower he wipe the mirror with his hand. Looking at himself in the mirror he didn't like what he saw, instead of seeing him he saw all the failures he has ever done to his Sammy. It made him angry that he hurt the one person that means the most to him, he would do anything to get that person back into his life. Drying himself off with the towel, putting his boxers on, sleeping pants and shirt, he headed for his room. Lying on top of the blanket he spread on the bed since he had no sheets yet, he thought on what he had to do tomorrow when he wakes up. As he went through the list in his mind on what is first, he eyes couldn't stay open anymore and he drifted off to sleep.

~~~SPN~~~

Walking down the long corridor like a tiger stalking it's prey in the forest, Dean cautiously looked around his surroundings to see if anyone was in the shadows. Advancing down the hallway with weapon in hand he kept his senses keen, to anything that might come out and attack him. Reaching the end of the hallway he looked to his left then to the right, trying to decide which way he should go for his search. Hearing movement to his right he headed down in that direction, as he reach a door that was to his right he kicked it open. Glancing inside the room it looked familiar to him like he's been here before, seeing no one he kept on his search for the monster he was hunting. Reaching a junction he carefully looked around the corner, seeing his prey leaning against the wall he waited until the right moment.

Carefully he kept a close eye on the man who looked like he was trying to decide on what too do, when he looked in his direction he would hid himself around the corner. Peering again to see him moving slowly in the opposite direction, he advance slowly and quietly so he wouldn't let him know he was there. Slowing his advance as the man looked around the corner holding a knife in his left hand, standing behind he waited until he made his move, which he did have to wait too long. Seeing the person turning they meet eye to eye before he swung the hammer, just missing do to him ducking just in time. Impaling the hammer hook into the wall where the man's head was just seconds ago, letting go of the handle he stood to see what he would do. Feeling the blade to his throat he smirk seeing if he would slice his skin, feeling the knife shaking against him he waited to see what would happen. As the knife was taken away he stood there glaring at him, with his eyes going black he thrust the blade into the guy's abdomen. Feeling the blood flowing over his hand he relish the feeling of power, the mark burned on his arm for more lust for blood. Looking into his eyes he saw the light go out of them, blood flowing from his mouth, color going from his face. He stood there and laughed as the man died before he hit the floor, standing over the body he felt the surge of power flowing through him. Taking a deep breath to relish that power he close his eyes, he let the power take over which wanted more of the man's blood. Opening his eyes he glanced down at the dead body at his feet, with blood pooling around the forum as it flowed from the man. Feeling the power leaving him as he kept his eye on the blood flowing freely, he couldn't keep his eyes off the liquid as the life force drain the man at his feet. Turning his cold black eyes at the man laying at his feet gasping for air, with fascination he watch as he gasp for air while blood flowed from his mouth. Hearing the gagging sound as a man drowning in water excited him, as he struggle to catch a breath that wouldn't come to him. When he tried to take a deep breath a cough would come instead, as he cough blood splatter against the wall and floor. Glancing up at the man's face his cold black eyes went back to the emerald green, something about him looks so familiar to him like he knew him. As the power left him and the mark stop burning white hot, the blade dropped from his hand when he realized what he'd just done. With wide shock eyes he looked at the body of his little brother, he just stabbed the one person that he protected his whole life.

When his legs could move he was kneeling next to his Sammy, with shaking hands his search for a pulse. Holding his fingers on the side of the neck, holding his breath as he waited, what felt like years before he felt a weak, sluggish pulse. That was getting weaker by the seconds as the blood kept flowing from the wound, taking his jacket off he push down hard to stop the flow of blood. Hearing a weak moan and movement he turned his eyes to look into the half mass eyes of his little brother. Seeing that he was having a hard time keeping them open, Dean started to talk to Sam to keep him alive until Cas got there.

"I know it hurts Sammy, just stay with me a little longer okay little brother? Hey, I said keep your eyes on me." Hearing another soft moan as he pressed down harder, he kept up the talking to keep his brother going. "I know it hurts Sammy but I have to keep pressure on the wound, I will get you all fix up wait and see little brother. Hey don't talk, just try to breathe, Cas will be here to help get you fit up."

Seeing that his little brother wanted to say something, he lowered his head to his lips so he could hear. What he heard crush Dean's heart to dust and brought tears to his eyes, his little brother was dying and he was the one who did this to him. Hearing Sam saying it's not his fault for what happen, that he loved his older brother, before he stop breathing brought a sob to Dean's chest. Lifting himself up just a little so he's mere inches from Sam's face, he watch as his little brother closed his eyes for the last time. Panic flowed through Dean as his brother's body what life less, watching as his chest lifted one last time. Lifting his brother into his arms feeling how cold he already is instead of the warmth that is normally there, placing his head in the crock of his neck and shoulder he cried and screamed.

Jolting from the bed Dean looked around his surroundings to see he was in Jim's cabin, glancing down at his shirt he didn't see his brother's blood. Rushing to the door and before his mind could think straight he was standing next to Sam's bed, he had to make sure his brother was alive and well. Glancing at his abdomen he just saw the clean white gauze instead of blood, reaching to touch Sam he had to make sure he was warm and not cold. Feeling the warmth and heart beat calm Dean's nerves down, taking a shaking breath he could feel the tears coming only to blink them away. Hearing movement in the bed he kick himself for waking him, carding his hand through his hair in a gentle manor lured Sam back to a deep sleep. As his breathing even out snuggling into the pillows he was fast a sleep in no time, watching his brother sleep Dean got up on shaking legs quietly left the room. Closing the door quietly as not too wake his little brother from his sleep, walking over to the couch he sat down before his knees gave way. Taking a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves from the nightmare he just had, placing his head in his hands he lets the tears come to help him calm himself down. Once when he got the tears to stop he wipe his face with his hands, taking a shaky breath he tried to figure out what he just saw.

There was no way he would ever kill his own brother no matter what, and why would he have black eyes when he did kill him. None of this made sense to him since he's not a Demon, even though in his dream with the dream root, his Demon half told him that would happen when he died. Right now he's a live and breathing so why would he dream this, looking at the Mark he wonder if that had anything to do with it. What every the reason was for having that horrible dream it won't be happening, he would rather kill himself then hurting or killing his brother.

Hearing a growling noise brought Dean out of his dark thoughts, looking at his watch he was as little shock to see it being eight o'clock. He never slept in this long in who knows how long it's been from the last time, getting up he check the fridge for some breakfast he could make. Seeing only a little milk and two eggs left he didn't want to take them, would leave them for Sam to eat when he gets up. Making some coffee for the both of them he went to his room to get dress, when he returned the coffee was done pouring himself a cup of the hot liquid. Sitting at the table he took paper and pen from the draw, to write Sam a note and for a grocery list for food for a week or so. Grabbing his coat and keys he place the note next to the coffee pot, grabbing some sheets, pillow cases, clothes of his and Sam's he headed into town. First stop would be at the Laundromat to start the laundry washing while he eats, headed to the diner across the street he sat down to eat some breakfast. After paying for his food he headed back to put the items into the dryers, putting in four quarters in each dryer he headed for the Impala.

Heading to the Grocery store he pulled into the parking lot finding a open spot next to the door, grabbing one of the carts next to the car he headed inside. Once inside he saw the Bakery/Deli to his left as he walked into the building, heading to the department he saw some Pecan Pie on the table. Feeling his mouth water for some he was about to grab the pie, thinking better of it since Sam is allergic to nuts he took the Chocolate Cream Pie. Heading to the Deli counter he looked over the meat and cheese selection, getting a pound of Roast Beef, Turkey, Ham and Yellow American cheese. His next stop was the meat isle he looked over what kind of Beef, Steaks, and Chicken they had to offered. Getting two T-Bone steaks, ground beef, a package of skinless boneless Chicken Breast, sausage, bacon, he headed down the isles to get can goods. Getting everything that he and Sam would like to eat, even grabbing some wheat bread that Sam loves so much. Stopping off a the produce section to get Sam his rabbit food, alone with apples, oranges, peaches and grapes he headed for the check out. Getting all the food on the counter, paid for and bagged he headed back to the Impala; placing all the groceries in the trunk he shook his head. He ended up having 15 bags of groceries to carrying into the cabin when he gets back, along with the laundry he still had to collect from the dryers.

Getting all the laundry folding and place in the baskets, he could feel someone was watching him from outside. Glancing without moving his head he saw a man standing by the window watching him, placing the basket on the cart he rolled it out to the car. Taken a gander he didn't see the man any where around, knowing that he had to be close by watching him ready to follow him back to Sam. There's no way he would allow anyone to get near his brother right now, not on his watch he will take care of it now. Rolling the cart back into the building grabbing a plastic bag, he put all the trash in the bag taking it to the trash dumpster in the back. Hiding in the shadows he didn't have too wait to long before the man came looking for him, waiting for him too pass by before he would attack him. As he walked past Dean is when he made him move, slamming him into the brick wall with enough force it took the wind out of his lungs. Glaring at the man before him he was going to find out what he wanted, knowing what his answer would be wouldn't be any help for him at the moment.

"Why are you following me?"

Seeing his eyes go coal black and the smirk on his face, made Dean's blood boil.

"I don't have beef with you Winchester, just tell me where your brother is."

"The Hell I will tell you where my brother is, why do you want to hurt him he didn't do anything wrong?"

Dean knew why they were looking for Sammy since Crowley had told him but he wanted to hear it from the lowlife in front of him.

"We want to kill him to show you not to mess with the order of Demon hood, you killed our Queen so we are going to kill your brother."

"I'm the one who killed your so-called Queen so come after me not my brother, or are you all to chicken to come fight someone who has the first blade and the Mark of Cain."

Seeing the Demon flinch when he talked about the Mark and Blade Dean got his answer.

"So you are afraid of me, that's good, 'cause if you mess with my brother you will be answering to me. I won't think twice putting the blade through your heart and watch you die, on second thought who needs the blade I got the knife right here."

Taking the knife from his waistband he plunge the blade into his heart, watching the white glow as the Demon died he felt the mark burn for more. Hearing voices coming his way he grab the body pulling it behind the dumpster, waiting on the other side he listen carefully to see who it was.

"I told you not to take your eyes off of him for a second."

"I'm not his baby-sitter, dumb ass, you could have been watching him too. Instead you were watching that human female with lust in your eyes."

"Don't go and blame me for your stupidity that you can't keep an eye on one Demon, when our leader finds out he's going to roast you."

"Will you two be quiet and find that stupid moron so we can leave, can't find Winchester if he finds out we are hunting his brother we are d-"

The two Demons turned around when their comrade stop talking, both stood in place to see Dean stabbing their friend. Watching him fall to the ground dead they looked at the older hunter with fear in their eyes. Trying to find a way out which they couldn't since Dean was blocking them, they both stood their ground for a fight the man before them. They both knew that one or both wouldn't leave there alive, so they had to fight their way out two against one. With the favor in Dean's corner and they knew it.

Dean looked at the two Demon that stood there knowing that they were scared of him, he could take them both with no problems at all. The fight wasn't much of one since one of the Demon coward before him, giving him the chance of killing the other one before going for him. Lifting the Demon to his feet the hunter glared at him, he was going to let this Demon know that his brother is off limits.

"I'm going to let you live cause you are not worth a fight, but, if I ever see you any where near my brother I will end you. You are going to go too your leader and tell him to leave my brother alone, if he keeps this up I will hunt his sorry ass down and kill him myself. Too make my point that I'm being serious about this, just take a look around four against one and I don't have a mark on me."

Taking the knife he slice the Demon chest with a deep cut, going all the way to the bone feeling the burn he wanted to end him here. He had to make his point to the other Demons to leave Sammy alone once and for all.

"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind, I SAID GO!"

Watching the Demon run for his life to get away from him he could feel the mark burn for more, glancing at the Demons on the ground he so wanted to give into it. Breathing heavily to calm the rage in him which was hard too do, hearing the Demon said they wanted to kill his Sammy was to much. Thinking of his brother cool the fire inside of him enough to make him leave the alley, walking back to the Impala he looked around to make sure no-one was watching. Getting into the Impala he made sure no one was following him back to the cabin, to be on the safe side he drove around before heading in the right direction.

Pulling up to the cabin Dean saw Sam sitting on the front porch, with a cup of coffee in his hand. Taking deep breaths to calm the fire that was still burning inside of him from the Demons, he didn't want Sam to think it towards him in any way. Getting out of the car he walked to the trunk opening it up, grabbing some bags he walked up to the steps and stop the look on Sam told him everything.

Stepping on to the porch towards the door he stop when Sam asked him a question.

"Dean, I can see that you are pissed as hell but it's not going to change my mind on how I'm feeling."

"Sam, I'm not mad at you at all, little brother, I was attack by four Demons who wanted to kill you. I killed three of them, the fourth one I gave him a lesson he won't forget, told him to go back to his leader telling him to leave you the Hell alone."

Before Sam could reply he walked into the cabin to put the groceries on the table, turning around he walked back out to get the rest. What got him upset is seeing Sam grabbing some of the heavy bags, rushing up to him to stop his brother he stop when he glared at him. Letting Sam go with the bags he grab the rest of them, placing them on the table he went back out to get the laundry. Placing the laundry by the bedroom doors he turned to see Sam looking at him, knowing that his brother wanted to know what happened.

~~~SPN~~~

Being pulled from his sleep from the pain flaring from his chest wounds, Sam moaned softly to himself as he tried to open his heavy eye lids. Taking a gander at his surroundings he saw that he was in the bedroom, not in the cage of Sinclair's Mansion being man handle again. He's been having the dreams for a week now since it happen, it would always start with him hiding from him, too Lucifer torture, to Sinclair touching him. They always went in that order every time he had them every night, they have been getting worse the last few nights. By the time he wakes up from them he's exhausted, sweaty, feeling all the muscles tense up, until he laid there calming himself down by taking deep breaths.

Maybe he should talk to Dean about them like he used too when he was little, it always help him deal with what his dreams were about. This time around his dreams were cause of him for leaving him there, so that sick bastard could have his way with Sam. Not wanting to think of the dream he just had since it's been the worse one, all the others didn't go into details like the one he just had. Lucifer part wasn't so bad as the other ones; the one with Sinclair has been the worse by far. He can still feel his hands on his body touching him, doing thing against his will having no power to stop it. Shaking that thought out of his mind before it freaks him out, he slowly lifted himself with his elbow to a sitting position. Carefully moving his legs so not to pull on his stitches or the bruises, he sat there to catch his breath before he stood up. Taking it slow he carefully and gently lifted his sore body up, biting his bottom from the scream he felt coming. His whole entire body hurt like Hell like he was shoved into a tree, well he was shoved into a tree, then a rock, then the ground. Moving slowly to the door he felt like a 90 year old man, shuffling his feet as not to aggravate his body anymore then what is already. Reaching the door he slowly open leaning on the door frame taking deep breaths, he felt like he ran the mile in that short distance from the bed to the door. Heading to the bathroom he closed the door behind him, taking care of business he undress to take a shower to run hot water over him. Undoing the gauze so he won't get it wet, he turned the hot water on before entering the bathtub. Stepping in he let the hot water spray his back, taking a sigh of relief when his muscles started to relax. Being careful not to get his stitches wet taking the clothe with soap, he slowly lathered himself up with soap suds. Skipping his chest he will take a wet clothe for that after his shower, getting his hair wash he linger a little longer letting the hot water relax him. Finishing up he got out of the tube too dry himself off the best he could, taking the wet cloth with a little soap he carefully washed his chest.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed for the door, feeling better after the show he didn't feel so stiff as before. Opening the door he headed into the living room to look for his brother, seeing no one he frowned and became concern. Walking up to the counter he saw the coffee pot half full of coffee, knowing that Dean was here earlier were is he now he looked around and saw the note. Reading his brother's hand writing 'went to do laundry and grocery shopping, be back as soon as I can.' despite himself he had too smile he's brother always left him notes telling him where's he's going. Making some toast and oatmeal he sat at the table to eat his breakfast, putting the dishes in the sink to wash later he poured himself some more coffee. Heading outside he sat down on the chair by the door to get some fresh air, seeing how bright it was he looked at his watch was shock to see it was 10 am.

"Must have been more tired then I thought to sleep in this late in the day, think I better go get some clothes on before Dean shows up."

He said to himself as he smile wickedly thinking he should stay in the towel, thinking better of it he went back into the bathroom to wrapped the gauze around the wound. Heading into the bedroom he grabbed some sweats and a T-shirt, noticing some of his clothes gone he knew Dean took them. Heading back outside he sat back down on the chair waiting for his brother's returned, as he did he couldn't stop his mind from going back to their talk last night.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the Impala pulling up until he was park in front of the cabin, looking up he could see that Dean was piss off big time. Taking a deep breath he ready himself for a fight that he sure knew was coming, seeing Dean try to calm himself down he became concern on what is going to happen. Keeping a close eye on his older brother as he walked up to the porch, seeing him smiling tightly to him he ready for a fight.

Stepping on to the porch towards the door he stop when Sam asked him a question.

"Dean, I can see that you are piss as hell, it's not going to change my mind on how I'm feeling."

"Sam, I'm not mad at you at all, little brother, I was attack by four Demons who wanted to kill you. I killed three of them the fourth one I gave him a lesson he won't forget, told him to go back to his leader telling him to leave you the Hell alone."

Sam was too shocked to answer his brother as he walked inside to put the groceries away, shaking himself out of his stupider he headed for the car. Grabbing some of the bags he winced when the movement pulled on the stitches, taking his time he walked back to the building glaring at Dean as he tried to help. Walking up to the table he slowly lifted them onto the table top waiting for his brother to returned, watching him as he left again to get the laundry he stood were he was until he got some answers.

Waiting for Dean too turned around after dropping the baskets by the door; he needed answers on what he just said. Dean saw Sam staring at him as he closed the door, walking up to the table he started to put the groceries away. Feeling Sam's eyes on him he stop what he was doing, turning to his brother he looked him straight in the eyes.

"When I finishing up doing the laundry I felt someone was watching me, when I glance over I saw a man my height looking at me. After I was done folding the clothes putting them in the basket, I rolled the cart out side putting them in the back seat. When I looked again the guy was gone so I search for him, walking to the back of the building I hid in the shadows waiting for him. Didn't have to wait to long for the moron to come looking for me, when I confronted him he said he wanted nothing to do with me. He was looking for you so he could kill you and go brag about it, I told him you are off limits and to leave you alone. Stupid as he is even though he was scared of me he tried to attack me, taking the knife I stabbed him in the heart that is when his other friends came around."

"They wanted me to tell them where you were I wasn't going to say, so I killed two of them while the other one coward in the corner. I slice him in the chest telling him to go talk to your leader on what I said, that no one will be hurting or hunting my brother or get my wrath if they did."

"Dean, you took on four Demons by yourself, you could have been killed, that was a stupid thing to do."

Sam didn't mean for it to come out so harsh as it was, it scared him too think his older brother fought four Demons by himself.

"I was protecting you, Sammy, if that is stupid then so be it, there is no way in Hell I will let them touch you again. They are angry cause I killed their Bitch Queen so they want to take it out on you, won't be happening with me around glad you weren't there Sam."

"So you're saying that I'm weak and can't take care of myself now, I was doing just fine until that Demon attack me. I held my ground too him was doing really good until he hit me with a branch, which he grabbed from me pushing hard enough to jam it in my chest. That is how he got the upper hand Dean not cause I was weak, he was too fast and quick that it took me by surprise."

"Sam, I was not saying that you are weak cause you are not, at the moment you are hurt and injured from the attack. I could see how stiff you still are from the abused you received, I didn't want you there to get hurt anymore or worse killed."

"So sorry if I'm being overly protective at the moment I can't help it Sammy, that is what big brother's suppose to do keep little brother's safe. That is something I just can't get rid of at a drop of the hat, so shot me for keeping you around a little longer."

"Dean-" Sam began, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before he said anything else. "Four Demons attack you to get to me cause they are piss, don't expect me to sit around to let this happen. I'm still mad as hell at you for what happen, that don't mean I don't worry about you 'cause I do."

"Sam, I know you are mad at me keep bringing it up all the time getting tired of hearing it, I have fought more then two Demons before by myself without your help-"

Dean didn't get to finish when Sam lashed out at him, leaving the older brother kicking himself.

"You got to be kidding me, Dean, it's okay for you to keep throwing shit in my face, but it's not okay for me to keep bring your shit up. You have been bringing me down so many times about Ruby, Demon Blood, picking her over you, leaving you in Purgatory for a year, saying that Benny been a better brother to you then I have. Saying that you can't trust me anymore for having your back, that we are no longer brother's cause of it, throwing away our brotherhood like it didn't matter anymore."

"You chose a Angel and a Vampire over me who you could have trusted instead of me, now that it's being thrown in your face you want me to drop it. Guess what it's not going to happen Dean so get over yourself, how does it feel like being at the end of the blaming stick."

Sam was breathing hard when he finished his rant at his brother, wishing he didn't do it since his chest is hurting like hell. He was not going to show weakness too Dean so he can add it to Sam's failures, waiting for a fight with his brother he stood his ground to Dean. He could see how piss his older brother is at the moment, with the tense jaw, fist clutch tightly, knuckles going white, all signs of a big brother ready to explode. What scared Sam the most was how calm Dean sounded when he talked to him, he heard his brother like this before when he left Sam at the side of the road.

"You are right, Sam, I couldn't let that stuff go and wanted to hurt you for it, so I kept bringing it up just to make you feel like shit. I knew telling you that Benny was a better brother then you would hurt, I saw the hurt and it felt good to me to cause it. I felt betrayed when you choose Ruby over me of all people to do that, it had to be my little brother who I protected his whole life. That went out the window when you walked out that door, it crushed me so bad that it hurt like someone stab me with a knife."

"To hear that you choose a girl over me for a whole year while I was in Purgatory, fighting for my life to get out of there so I can get to you. Benny was there for me when I needed someone to watch my back, even getting out he was there for me while you had your emo trips. So yeah Sam I know how you feel now and I don't like, I can't take back the hurt from the past that I did to you. I can only give you the support and distance you want now, so when I put the groceries away I will go and stay in town."

Turning his back on his brother he started to put the things away he brought, didn't want Sam to see the hurt he was feeling at the moment. Feeling a hand on his shoulders stop him from his task, looking over his shoulders he looked into the big brown eyes of his little brother.

"Dean, I don't want you to leave cause we are mad at each other, saying things that will hurt like hell just to get back. I know you are having a hard time letting go of the past, just like now I'm having a hard time letting go of what happen. We have to work this out some how if we are going to be brothers, throwing this shit at each other, walking out on each other, this won't help at all."

"Yes, I'm still angry Dean I have a right to be especially after what happen to me, what I went through with that sick bastard. What he did to me-which I can't go into just yet I need time."

Sam didn't want to sound like he couldn't take care of himself cause he can, he still needed his big brother around to be there for him. He didn't want too loose his brother again that happen to many times, and look where it got him in the past years screwed up and doing stupid things. Waiting for a reply he help Dean put the groceries away, only to feel a warm gently hand on his arm leading him to the chair. His brother put the rest of the stuff away getting something ready for lunch, putting the laundry away before he sat down to eat lunch with his Sammy.

Dean knew it would take time for Sam to come forward to talk about what happened, he will be there for him when he is ready to do so. At least Sam made the first move to start the healing process to their relationship, now it's going to take leap and bounds to finished the healing. He will be there every step of the way helping his brother, so they can get their brotherhood back in order.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Sam will talk to Dean about what he went through with Sinclair, it will go into detail on what had happen to him while he was there. That part will be mark with bold black lettering, so it's up to you readers if you want to read what happen to Sammy.

Three days has past since Dean had his encounter with the Demons who were after Sam, and his argument he had with his brother over them, Sinclair and their unsolved issues. Lying in bed, Dean was trying to get the dream he had had again out of his mind, it's been the same one the first day he was here with his brother. Of him becoming a Demon and killing his brother in cold blood with the blade, he would wake up breathing hard trying to calm his nerves and fears. Glancing at the Mark he wondered if this was one of the warnings that Cain had issued, he did say having the Mark would be a great burden with consequences. He hadn't cared at the time when he received the mark from the first murderer; he needed it and the blade to kill Abaddon, that was the only thing on his mind at the time. Now he's wondering if this was one of the warnings the Knight of Hell was talking about, for one thing he would never kill his brother out of anger or anything else. That goes against everything he stands for as a big brother, protector of his little brother, yes his dad did say he would have to kill Sam that was if he couldn't save him, which he did.

So why was he having these dreams of murdering his own flesh and blood, the one he gave his life for, sacrifice everything so he could have a good life? Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his hands over his face before running them through his hair, glancing at his watch he saw it was 7 in the morning. Knowing he won't be able to go back to sleep he got out of bed, walking into the kitchen he started a pot of coffee for him and Sam. Walking into the bathroom he did his business then he took a shower, as he dried himself off he felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Listening carefully for any kind of danger that might be after his brother, Dean turned to leave the room when he heard screams coming from Sam's bedroom. Dropping the towel as he ran from the room, Dean had to get to his Sammy fast, before he knew it he was sitting next to his little brother who was still screaming. What crushed his heart was to hear Sam begging for him not to leave, to come back and help him get away from Sinclair.

Watching Sam struggle was too much for Dean to do nothing but sit there, so taking his hands he placed them on his brother's shoulders. The simple touch sent his little brother into panic mode as he fought the hands from him, holding his brother tight was hard with Sam fighting the hold he had. Knowing that he had to get Sam awake from his dream before he hurt himself, Dean shook him hard and yelled out his name at the same time. What it did was scared his brother more as he fought harder to escape from the hands, Dean kicking himself mentally for scaring him more, taking a deep breath, he talked softly to his frantic brother.

"Sammy, listen to me you are not with Sinclair, you are at Jim's cabin with me remember? Sam, you've got too listen to me, little brother, snap out of it you are not with him, I'm right here."

Seeing that he wasn't getting any where with his brother being trapped in the nightmare, Dean was going to shake him harder but stopped as he heard Sam talking in his sleep, more coherently than before.

"No, please, Dean don't leave me here with this pervert, come back Dean, please come back. Stay away from me, don't touch me, keep your hands off me, I said leave me alone. Let me go-get off of me-no-please-stop-please no, Dean please stop the pain come back please come back."

The screams of pain coming from Sam tore at Dean's heart strings, his chest tightened uncomfortably to hear his brother screams and begging. What got him the most was Sinclair having Sam seeing him walking away, like he didn't care about his little brother anymore which is so not true. Feeling a burning rage in him toward Sinclair, Dean so wanted that man to be alive right now, shaking that thought out of his head he has a little brother who needed his help.

Knowing what he had to do to get through to his panic stricken brother, which he's going to hate himself for doing it. Taking his left hand he pushed down hard on the man's chest, with his other hand he balled it up in a fist. Taking a deep breath and whispering 'sorry' to Sammy, he brought his fist down hard on his brother's jaw. Wincing when Sam's head snapped hard to the right by the blow of his fist, seeing that it had no effect on his frantic brother he shook him harder. Each shake lifted Sam off the bed as he yelled at his brother, he was so locked up in the dream that nothing he did pulled him out of it. Dean started to plead with his brother to wake him up, he didn't want to injure the man on the bed anymore then he was.

"Sammy, come on man, wake the hell up, you are not with Sinclair you are here with me. Please Sammy, wake the hell up, I SAID WAKE THE HELL UP NOW SAM! Come on, Sammy work with me here, show me a sign your still in there, you're scaring the crap out of me Sam so please wake up."

Feeling tears in his eyes too see how much pain his brother is in, fueled the anger inside of him towards Sinclair. He knew letting that anger loose would only hurt his brother more, he didn't need to add anymore pain then he already did. He had to do something to get through to him even though he's going to regret it, putting his hand into a fist again and being careful not to bust any of the stitches. He brought his fist down hard onto his brother's chest with a loud thud, two things happen when his fist hit his brother. One Sam shot up in bed so fast Dean didn't have time to prepare himself, second he felt a sharp blow to his left side of his face, taking him down to the floor with a loud thud. Shaking the stars out of his vision he glared at Sam for just a second, seeing the scared frighten look in his eyes took all the anger out of Dean.

Lifting himself off the floor, Dean slowly sat on the bed talking in the most comforting voice he could muster; he had to let Sam know that he was here at the cabin not with Sinclair.

"Sammy, hey looked at me, see it's me, Dean, your awesome big brother. That's it, Sammy, calm down, take deep breaths, in and out like me, that it's kiddo. Hey, calm down, he's not here Sammy it's only you and me."

Seeing his brother calming down released some of the tension Dean was feeling, the Mark on his arm was burning hot from his anger. The more he relax the burning subsided just a little until it finally stop all together, taking a deep breath to calm his own nerves he glance over at Sam. If his heart wasn't broken from all the screams he heard, it would be now to see the scared, frightened child he knew back when he was five years old. Seeing his eyes tearing up hurt him so deep knowing it was the pain he gave him, moving closer to comfort his brother to let him know that he wasn't mad at him. Reaching his arms around his shoulders he pulled his brother close, hugging him tight close too his chest so he can hear his heart beat. Feeling his arms go around him holding tight like he's his lifeline, he felt the sobs coming from his brother. Rubbing small circles on his back he let his brother cry, he won't even give him a hard time about it later. This was something that Sam needed right now was the comfort, and he was willing too give it to him as much as he wanted it himself.

Lying against his brother's chest listening to his heartbeat he knows so well, started to calm all his fears he had with his dream. Snuggling closer feeling like he's five years old again who wanted his brother love and comfort, he let all his emotions loose as he felt the arms around him hold him closer. Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling after that nightmare he just had, this one was the worse one of them all. This was something he couldn't hid from his brother since he saw first hand how freak out he was, knowing that Dean had to hit him in the jaw and chest since those areas hurt. He knew that it had to hurt Dean to do that to his brother, then he himself had to hit him so hard it took him to the floor. Now he had to talk to his brother about this night terrors he has been having, this one really had shaking him up to were he became violent towards his brother.

Adjusting himself in Dean's hold, Sam happened to look down and tense up at what he saw. Pushing himself away as the images came back to his mind ten fold, feeling panic rise up in him, Sam pushed harder to get away. The more he pushed himself from the person the hold became tighter, which in turned made him panic more to where he couldn't catch his breath.

Dean felt his brother grow tense in his arms right before he started to pull away; holding him tighter only panicked Sam more. Feeling, more then seeing, his brother's breaths coming in short, hard gasps, the older sibling tried to calm the young man down in his arms. Feeling Sam going into a panic attack, Dean pulled him away, seeing the fear in his eyes crushed Dean's already broken heart. Wondering what set his brother off in such a short period of time, looking where his brother's eyes hadn't moved from with fear and panic in them. As he looked down he curse himself silently as what he saw, he was butt naked because he didn't have time to put clothes on before running to Sam's aid. Scrambling off the bed as fast as he could he ran to his bedroom, as he went he yelled at himself for being so stupid.

"Shit-didn't even think about getting clothes on, you are such a fucking idiot, Dean."

Running to his bedroom Dean got dressed as fast as he could because had to get back to his brother to get him calmed down. Hurrying back to Sam's room with a heavy heart, it still felt like lead at what he saw. Sam couldn't catch his breath as he was having a panic attack. Dean rushed up to his bed- this time fully clothed- he place both of his hands around his brother's neck. Talking to Sam in a calm soft voice like his brother was a young child, Dean had to reach his little brother before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Sam, hey, look at me it's Dean, come on Sammy calm your breathing down, that's it little brother slow your breathing. Hey it's me Sammy see it's your awesome, adorable big brother, that's it nice and slow like me in and out that's good keep up the good work."

The more Dean talked to Sam he could see that his brother was listening to his voice, rubbing the back of his neck to help him calm down. Seeing the fear and panic finally leave Sam's eyes, his breathing finally slowing down to normal was when Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sam couldn't catch his breath as he watch his brother run from the room, seeing him naked brought back all the nightmares he had about Sinclair. He knew in his heart it was Dean next to him but his mind kept telling him it was that sick pervert Sinclair. Trying to calm his fears he took deep breath that wouldn't come, seeing black dots forming in his eyes he wish his brother was here.

Feeling a presence next to him he tense up more, thinking it was that man again, then feeling warm, strong hands on the back of his neck he knew it was Dean. Listening to his brother's voice help ground him, taking a hold of that he got his breathing back under control. Seeing the worried look in the eyes of his now fully clothed sibling, Sam could tell that Dean was angry with himself for sending him into a panic mode. As Sam finally got himself calm down enough he heard his brother talking to him.

"Sammy, I'm sorry for scaring you like that, for running in here buck naked. I heard you screaming and came running to you, I didn't even think about getting anything on."

"It's—I—my mind went back—thought I—couldn't breath."

Sam couldn't get his mind to focus or think straight, as he tried to talk with Dean.

"Just calm down Sammy, take it nice and slow, that's it slow breaths in and out."

Seeing that his brother was calming down he felt shivers going through his body, knowing that it's not from the cold but he'd let his brother make the first move. From experience he knew what those are from, it would lead to an arm full of a little brother. As he expected his little brother needed the comfort from his big brother, he held on too Sam until he broke the contact.

Sitting back on the bed, Dean looked him over, he was a sight for sore eyes seeing how shaken he was. Knowing he would want a shower he got off the bed, he would make breakfast while his brother took a long hot shower.

"Take a shower Sammy and I will make breakfast."

"Dean, I'm sorry for hitting you and for, well you know."

"I know Sam, I can't help it if my gorgeous body made you panic, just jealous."

"Jerk."

"Bitch"

Sam chuckle as Dean walked out of the room to get breakfast going, getting out of bed he headed for the bathroom. Taking a hot shower help him relax more with his tense muscles, hearing a knock on the door he waited to see what his brother wanted. Hearing him saying not too put the gauze on until he look at the stitches, Sam answered him with how own cocky comment.

"Sam don't wrap your chest until I look at the stitches, want to make sure I didn't bust any of them."

"Awe Dean you want too look at my better gorgeous body now, how cute is that big brother."

Dean can hear the laugh in his brother voice as he walked away from the door; he had to get breakfast ready for them.

~~~SPN~~~

After they had their breakfast and all the dishes washed and cleaned up, Dean checked his brother's chest too make sure none of the stitches were torn out. Seeing that all of them were still in, he checked the wounds to make sure there was no infection, seeing them clean and healing nicely he let Sam put the gauze back on along with a t-shirt. Grabbing another cup of coffee, Dean and Sam headed out to the porch for some fresh air; enjoying the breeze that came off the lake they both set in comfortable silence.

Sam could tell that Dean wanted to talk about his nightmare and was waiting for him to make the first move, taking a deep breath gathering up his thoughts he ready himself for the talk. He was scared that his brother might leave him once when he found out, what he let happen to him while his time with Sinclair. 'Now it's the best time.' he told himself, 'He might as well know now rather than later'.

The talk will start here about what Sam went through.

"Dean, I have to talk to you about... about the nightmares... and what Sinclair did to me… or I should say what I let happen to me while-"

Sam was cut off by Dean speaking, letting him know that whatever Sinclair did to him, it was not his fault.

"Sammy, you didn't let anything happen to you, this isn't your fault, don't go blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

"Dean, I did let this happen to me. I could have fought it but I didn't, after you left me I was so angry, I wasn't thinking straight. That is, when he tried to touch me, telling me he had to look at his goods, I was too stunned to do anything about it at first. Until he started to move his hands, that is when I back away from him. I told him to leave me alone, that I was leaving, he told me that I wouldn't be leaving since the door was locked."

"The first few days he just wanted to talk about me and my life, but wouldn't answers his questions no matter how much he asked. I could tell that he was getting angry with me 'cause I wouldn't answer him, but told him that it was none of his business what my life was about. He just kept it up and getting closer to me were I was feeling uncomfortable, would back away from him and hide when I could just to have some alone time."

"That's when he would find me, telling me not to make him angry again by doing that, everyday he would press up against me and everyday I would hide from him. Then one day he got really angry with me and touched my head, I felt white-hot pain shot through my head before everything went white. When I woke up I was with Lucifer in the torture room in hell: he would cut, tear, pulled at me as he laugh at my pain. Or he would set me on fire to watch me burned alive as I screamed he would laugh, when it was over I was whole again for him to start all over. Every time I had these dreams it was worse with each one as I had them, from the rack, to hanging from the ceiling, too being caught on fire. The things he has done to me were worse then what I went through, Sinclair wanted me to suffer for not letting him touch me when he wanted."

As Sam talked about his dreams he had from Sinclair Dean wanted him to stop, seeing the hurt, haunted look in his brother's eyes hurt his soul. But this is what he wanted Sam to do, talk about what he went through, each word cut Dean deep as he listened to his brother's voice crack.

"Then I would feel hands rubbing against my body so softly and gentle, at first I thought it was you comforting me after the dreams. But the hands didn't have any warmth to them just a cold, like they were bloodless, and I didn't want any other hands touching me so I tried to move. My body wouldn't do what I wanted it to do, it was like I was tied down to a bed or like I was with Brian. No matter how hard I try to move I just couldn't do it, had to lay there and let those hands touch me without my consent."

"At first it was just rubbing me all over like he was checking me out, like I was some kind of possession that belonged to him. As the days went on he would take off my shirt and rub my bare chest, then he would go down to my waist and rub my groin with my pants on. Then he would take off my shirt and pants leave my boxers on, he would start to… to lick and roam my body like it was his to do as he pleased. He got rougher when he got to my groin area to get what he wanted, no matter how much pain he gave me, it didn't stop. When he got me naked that is when he started to have his way with me, he would...rub me to get...what he wanted...couldn't stop my body from doing what he wanted. Even took his fingers and… he put them... shoved hard...it hurt so bad I begged him too stop."

Dean watch as his brother fell apart as he talked about what happened to him and wanted to tell Sam to stop, seeing how difficult it was for him to speak of the abuse he had suffered. He could see that Sam wanted to keep talking to get it all out in the open. Dean moved his chair closer so he can give his brother the support he needed at the moment. He waited with a heavy, hurting heart and sad soul for his brother to finish.

"He finally got tired of me hiding from him he put me in the cage so I couldn't hide, he only left me with my boxers on when he locked me in. When he would enter the cage he would be naked himself, walking up to me with lust in his eyes like I was his sex toy. I tried to fight him each time he came too get what he wanted, sometimes it was two or three times a day. He would lay his hand on my body so I couldn't move a muscle, like the hold a Demon would use to keep you still. He started with the rubbing, licking all over my body, taking off my boxers he would...he would-mouth me… when he finish turned me around so-I tried to fight back Dean I swear I did...I just couldn't move when he entered. The pain was so intense I couldn't stop the screams when he—he had sex, made my body do things against my will. I felt so disgusted with myself, thinking when you found out about what happened, you would leave me behind hating me for letting that happen."

"During one of his sexual pleasures I saw you walking up too the cage, you gave me such a disgusted look for what I let happen to me. Shaking your head with so much hate in your eyes it crushed me, the words you said to me hurt me so much more then what he was giving me. You turned to leave telling me that you hated me for what I did...I tried to tell you... that I was sorry. But you didn't want to hear anything coming out of my mouth, told me to shut the hell up and take it like a man, not a child. Seeing the hate in your eyes broke me more then Sinclair did, I couldn't take it Dean, tried to get him off of me. I wanted you to hold me keep me safe from the pain...he wouldn't stop...kept it up...doing it harder...every time I would scream you laughed...God I wanted to die right there, Dean, I really did."

"I called to you to help me...you just stood there, didn't move...I begged...wanted you to help...but you laughed at my pain...I only wanted you to stop the pain...you never came, you just left me-"

Ends here.

Sam spoke through his sobs as he broke down in front of his brother, hiding his face in his hands so he didn't have to see the disgusted look in Dean's eyes. Hearing movement, he thought his brother was leaving him, which made Sam cry even harder he didn't look up didn't want to see his brother leave. What startled him was having two warm arms encircling him pulling him close, feeling warm hands on his back and the back of his neck. Feeling the love coming from his brother broke Sam even more, wrapping his arms around him in a death grip as he cried himself too sleep.

Dean had tears in his eyes hearing his brother talked about him being there, listening to what Sam has heard from him even though it was Sinclair magic or a shifter. Seeing his brother crying tore Dean apart in more ways then one, moving closer he took his brother into his arms holding him tight. Feeling arms wrapping around him in a death grip he rocked his brother, just holding him giving him the comfort he needed. He wasn't sure how long they been sitting on the porch with Sam nearly in his lap, he kept a tight hold until the sobs finally ended, hearing the hiccups he knew his brother would be down for the count. Only when he heard Sam's breathing even out he knew he had fallen asleep, with all the emotions, lack of sleep, crying tiring out his little brother. Lifting him into his arms he carried him back inside, placing him on his bed, taking off his shoes, he sat next to his brother while he slept.

~~~SPN~~~

As he came around from his sleep Sam, kept hearing a beating noise close to his ear, wondering were it was coming form he slowly open his eyes. Taking a look, he saw that he was in Dean's room at the cabin, feeling something warm and soft next too him he looked up to see Dean sleeping next too him. He was lying on his brother's broad chest with his ear over his heart, now he knows were the beating was coming from. Not wanting to wake his brother he laid there content to be in his arms, he felt safe were he was and didn't want to move just yet. Of course nature had to have it its way and Sam needed to answer its call, slowly he lifted himself as not to wake his older brother and failed.

Feeling movement from the bed the older brother open his eyes to see what was happening and saw Sam getting up gently, trying not to wake him he smile softly.

"Got to do a better job then that little brother, you move like an bull in a china shop."

"Very funny Dean, sorry to wake you, but I have to take a leak."

"TMI little brother, I didn't need to know that, while you're up why don't I make some lunch?"

Looking at his watch, Sam saw that it was one in the afternoon; he must have been more tired then he thought he was. Taking his leave, he headed for the bathroom to take care of his business, while his brother headed to the kitchen to make some lunch. Stepping out of the facilities, he saw that lunch was ready and sat across from Dean, having ham sandwiches, chips and a drink, after eating Sam clean up the dishes before walking to the couch. Sitting next to his brother he wonder how long it will be for him to leave, now hearing on what happen to him he probably didn't want to be near him.

Glancing over at Sam, Dean know what he was thinking right now in that head of his, knowing that his brother was going to leave him behind for what happen. Well he was going to bit that in the butt once and for all, there's no way he would ever leave his brother for any reason.

"Sam, I'm not going to leave you behind for what happened to you, so stop thinking that I will 'cause I won't. What he did to you wasn't your fault, Sammy, none of it was, if it's anyone fault it's mine 'cause I left you there."

"Dean, I should have been stronger then him, fought more to get away-"

Dean wasn't going to have Sam put the blame on himself.

"Stop right there Sammy, how could you fight him if he used his magic on you?" Watching his brother open his mouth but close it again, unable to think of an argument, Dean smiled secretly. "Exactly, you couldn't have stopped him if he had a hold on you, he didn't fight fairly. Don't go blaming yourself for what happened to you, little brother, Sinclair was a sick bastard and wish I hadn't beheaded him as quickly as I did. I should have tied him up before I looked for you so I could made him pay, for ever touching you and locking you up like an animal."

"Wish he was alive now so I can ripped him apart for even looking at you, would have gutted him and took my time doing it. He would learn the hard way for ever laying a hand on you, that goes for those Demons who are after you 'cause of me. I'm sorry I made you a target Sammy, I thought I was keeping you safe, now the only thing I did was getting you on a Demon hit list. One thing is for sure, they won't be getting near you while I am around, let them try and they will wish they never thought of that idea."

"I know you will try to keep me safe Dean from everything that goes bump in the night, you do know that we can't be together every moment of the day, right?"

"Maybe not but I sure can try to keep them at bay, letting them know you don't mess with my brother without feeling pain. I would rip them apart if they ever touch or try to harm you Sammy, I won't let that happen, no matter what."

"That is what I'm afraid of, Dean. You go in, shoot first ask questions later; don't think about your safety, only mine. Do you think I will ever let you go into a fight without backup? I know what I said hurt you back at the bunker. I wouldn't do the same thing you did Dean." Sam held his hand up to his brother. "Let me finish, I wouldn't do the same thing Dean, if you wanted to die. It would hurt like hell to see you go to the light, if that was something you wanted I would let you die in peace, Dean."

"Just don't make me have to decide on that too soon, okay? I still want you by my side as my brother not a partner. I was angry when I said all that stuff to you about Gadreel possessing me, wanted to hurt you for all the pain and betrayal I felt. Just know that I want you as my big brother and I love you for who you are Dean, so please don't make me make those choices anytime soon."

Dean could see that Sam meant everything he had just said it made him feel a little better, he still feels like he's a failure to his brother. Like no matter what he does will be good enough for him, yes he's still hurting for what Sam said to him at the bunker. Hearing Sammy now saying what he really meant didn't help, he still feels that Sam still has some resentment towards him.

"Sam, I can't promise you a lot of things about what's going to happen in the future, just know that while I'm still around nothing is going to hurt you again."

Seeing the truth in Dean's eyes, Sam knew that Dean meant every word he just said, feeling the same way as his brother is now he knew they both will be there for each other.

If they only knew that in a month that Dean would be killed my Metatron stabbing him in the chest, Sam seeing the blade going into as the Angel stood over his stricken brother. Yelling "NO!" as he ran to attack the Angel as he disappeared from the warehouse, leaving a brother dying and one trying to save his life. As Sam tried to get Dean some help he asked him a question, Sam answering that he lied about saving him. Stopping on Dean request he looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"I've got to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm proud of us."

Was Dean's last word to his brother before he died in his arms, leaving a grieve stricken Sam crying on his shoulders. Laying Dean on his bed Sam stood over his dead body, leaving the room he went into the library to have a drink of whiskey. Entering the dungeon were Dean called for Crowley before he died, the younger brother tried to contact the Demon who let his brother go.

"If Crowley got you into this mess, he can get you out of this mess."

Waiting too see if the King of Hell would come to his summoning, seeing no response he went back to Dean's room with a heavy heart. When he got there the room was empty no big brother on bed, there's was a note on the bed saying "Sammy let me go" was all it said.


End file.
